The Meaning Of Love
by Smilys
Summary: Ok,theres another war.The Zoid Commison think that the backdraft have to be taken out,ha!They aren't going quitly,so a war started.R&R!C'mon peole!Its ain't THAT bad is it!?(Renamed from war ||)*Chapter 11 is here!*
1. Grounded

Smilys:I really don't know where I'm going on this,but if ya like it,then I'll continue it,it ya don't,I'll continue it anyway!Ha ha ha!  
  
Bob:Sorry,she's been a little nuts lately.  
  
Fred:She's always like that Bob.  
  
Smilys:Why you! * takes out her blow torch and fries Fred*  
  
Fred: * is reduced to dust*  
  
Bob:Not again…..  
  
Smilys:This story takes place 7 years after Missing pieces.The ages are:  
  
Jamie:22  
  
Maria:23  
  
Bit:24  
  
Leena:24  
  
Brad:26  
  
Naomi:26  
  
I think I spelled her name wrong,someone let me know how to spell it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tink,tink,tink,tink,tink.WHOOSH!vvvvvvaaaavvvrrrooommmmm.The usual noise of practices was noticed by everyone,everyone that is,on the Zoids Commission Air Force Base.Located in the middle of nowhere in a small valley.Battle Tactic Specialist or BTS Jamie Hermons stood in his office,working on new stunts for the air soldiers to practices on.Paper lettered the floor as well as the desk.Pens and pencils arranged in no particular order everywhere.Jamie Hermons stood by his window,surveying the practices."Gee,I miss this old days when we use to use those Storm Sorters and Raynos's as a way to get money-"Jamie's talking out loud was interrupted by his office door flying open.Jamie turned to see no other then Captin Bit Cloud,here on a routine visit,storming in with Two Year Raynos Pilot Maria Cloud,who was trying to look calm but it wasn't working.Jamie sighed and turned around all the way."You know Bit,I could save a lot of money on hinges if you didn't do that on a regular bases.What is it this time?"  
  
Bit flung Maria to the middle of the room.She stood up straight and tall,like she was suppose to do,wearing the rugged green uniform that all air pilot where required to wear."I have a bone to pick with my so-called sister."Bit pointed his right index finger at Maria."I don't know what to do with her!She fails to follow orders,she has fights with the other pilots,she shows off for the men,she takes out zoids without orders at all-  
  
Jamie listen up to the point.He held up a hand to stop Bit.  
  
"And I can't seem to understand why you tell me all this when you should be taking it up with the Colonel."Bit slammed his fist on the desk angrily.Jamie jumped slightly,while Maria hardly moved,she had been through this drill before.  
  
"Hermons,I tried that already and the Colonel doesn't do a darn thing about it!He says its because she's one of the best,Ha!One of the best my butt!Pilots we have and can't afford to lose her!"Anyone in the room could feel Maria's temper growing.Jamie sighed again."Theres nothing I can do about it Captain. For the time being,I suggest that she be grounded until she can shape up,durning that time she will do paper work and odd jobs on the base.But sicnce I don't have that type of authority, tell the Colonel it was your idea."  
  
Bit thought it over before going to the door."Good!Someone does have a brain in this whole rugged base!"He left before anyone could say another word.  
  
Jamie sat down in his chair at his desk.He waved Maria with one hand."At ease,so,tell me what happened this time."Maria relaxed but,her hands where tightly clenched in fists at her side.  
  
"Sir,I was minding my own business when these two pilots started to harass me!So I lost my temper and knocked them both out."  
  
Jamie rested his head in one hand."What did you do earlier that day?"Maria seemed alittle hesitant."Sir,if you don't mind me correcting the Captain,"Jamie shook his head,his eyes never leaving Maria."No,contiue."Maria nodded." Correcting the Captain.I was not showing off for the other pilots,heaven forbid the day I do,I was just 'playing' chicken with one of them.Now,before I get my daily lecture,I am aware that pilots are prohibited to use any air craft in that manner.I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."Jamie smiled."A very interesting speech but,you and your brother should be taking this matter up with the Colonel or General."Maria nodded."I understand sir.Sir?Can what I'm about to say be off the record?"Jamie sat up in his chair."Sure thing,and stop calling me 'sir'."Maria nodded again.  
  
"Yes S- Jamie.Well,I was just wondering,what has happened to us?"  
  
Jamie thought it over,then sighed."I dunno.Ever since this war started,we have been scattered all over the place.Brad at the development center.Leena and Naomi in the Sniper area.Bits a Captain for the ground crew.I'm a BTS here and you…well you…"  
  
Maria folded her arms,knowing exactly what she was."A screw up to year Raynos Pilot trying to earn her wings like any other lucked out pilot here."Jamie shook his head,almost less then surprised."No,your not a screw up.Like the Colonel said,your one of the best and we can't afford to lose you."Maria rolled her eyes."Oh pplleeeaaassseeee.I'm only one of the best because I don't drink hours before I fly."Jamie laughed slightly."Bit forgot that you have you respect for others.You are excused to leave."Maria nodded."Thank you,Sir."She walked out of his office and shut the door.Jamie shook his head going back to his paper work."What am I going to do abut her…." 


	2. Shooking truth

Smilys:LMAO!I just realized that I put the 'couples' in the right order on the other page!LOL!!I'm not sure where this is going but its sssooo much fun to write!  
  
{}=thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
catink,catink,catink.Usual targeting practices were being held during first hour lunches at the Zoids Commission Gunsniper Base.Third in Command Leena Toros was eating her lunch with fellow Sniper pilot Naomi Flugal."Shoot!I forgot to load my Sniper for practices! I'll chaught you later Leena!"Naomi got up to leave but,Leena stopped her."Hold up,I got another letter from Maria today."Naomi sat back down."Oh,really?What did she say?"Leena took out a piece of paper,flated it out and started to read;  
  
Dear Leena,  
  
Kinda weird being all spread out like this isn't it?I wish that I could talk to you and Naomi in person.I'm surrounded by smelly obnoxious guys!Help!But I have a bunker all to my self and noone bothers me,well,Three year pilot Al Johnson has been acting weird around me for the past mouth or two but,don't worry,I can take care of myself just fine here.I got grounded today,after 'playing' chicken with one of the other pilots,hehe.I confused him so bad we almost crashed!It was so cool!Anyway,how have you been Miss.Third in Command?I bet they give you lots and lots of ammo to use.Lol.Write back soon,its great hearing from you guys!  
  
From,  
  
Maria C.  
  
SFP!(Send food please!)  
  
Naomi laughed."Yep,that sounded like her!Why did she say 'send food please'?"Leena laughed."She said the food was terrible there!I'll write a letter to her after pratices."Naomi rised an eyebrow,like she just remembered something."Did she mean that she's the only girl stationed up there?"Leena shurged."That she knows of anyway."Naomi whistled, clearly impressed."And she's still there?Surround by all those guys?No wonder she has such a temper."  
  
"No,no,no!The armor is all wrong!"Supervisor Brad Hunter said as he looked over the papers for the oranoid system.He pointed at the mistakes."Look,this and this would go here,other wise the thing can't function proplerly.Have one of the developers fix this."Brads assistant took the papers from him."Yes sir!I'll get this mess straighten out right away!"He went off to fix the problem.Brad shook his head and looked at the dragon type zoid that they where working on.  
  
"Cloud!Get in here!"{here it comes….I'm dead…}Maria walked in and saluted the Colonel."At ease soldier."Maria did as she was told."Captian Cloud,your brother says,seems to be having some problems with who,is this correct?"  
  
Maria nodded."Yes sir,that's correct."{I'm dead…}The Colonel shuffled his papers."He suggested that I ground you until you shape up.During this time you will be assigned to paper work and supplies.Have I mage myself clear?"Maria nodded,knowing that she was in a lot of trouble.  
  
"Yes sir." The Colonel waved her off."Report to the supplies shed on the double!"  
  
Maria saluted him again before leaving."Yes sir!"  
  
Poke,poke,poke.The sounds of high heels felled the hallway leading to the BST head of office.A lady dressed in a blue business suit knocked on the door to the office.Carring a folder under one arm.A muffled 'come in'was heard behind the door.The lady entered.  
  
Jamie looked up from his paper work."Oh,good morning Miss.Bloom."Miss.Bloom smiled while putting the folder on his desk."Good morning Mr.Hermons.I have the report from the development center.About the new zoid with the organiod system"Jamie took the folder and started to flip through it."Mm-hm.I take it this is from the superviser?"Miss.Bloom nodded."It is."Jamie chuckled alittle."Brad did a good job."  
  
"Hey Cloud!"  
  
Maria looked up.She was in the supplies shed,restocking the ammo area."What?"She hollered while carrying packs of bullets to the shelves."They finally got ya to do somethin' productive aye?"  
  
Maria started to restock the shelves."Just great."She muttered to herself."Come to harass me Johnson?"Johnson was a very big and rough looking guy,boastful and loved nothing more thing to give Maria a hard time.Johnson walked up to her and knocked the boxes out of her hands. Immanently, Maria's hands went into fists,but she wasn't looking for a fight so she just bent down and picked up the boxes.She was just about  
  
To continue with restocking,when he knocked them out of her hands again.Maria stamed her foot angry and annoyed.She turned and faced Johnson."Excuse me,What is your problem?!"Johnson only snickered.  
  
"Why don't you just quit,this is a mans job.You should be waiting in a little house,waiting for me to come home safely."Maria bent down again."Not on your life Johnson."Maria knew exactly what he was asking.{Not doing it.}  
  
She straighten up and started to restock the shelves again.Johnson frowned,then snickered again."You know you want me Cloud.Your just in denile."Maria shoved box after box onto the shelves.Johnson leaned one arm on the units of shelves,now clearly a threat to Maria,and she knew it.Johnson tested her temper.(A/N:Dumb…)  
  
"Your never going o make it out here,you should just quit,noone wants a screw up like you."He was leaning in."Leave me alone Johnson,I got work to do."Johnson grabbed her,spun her around and slammed her painfully against the units of shelves.Maria dropped the remaining boxes,her arms pined against the units.Johnson leaned his head in,only inches away from Maria's face."You want me Cloud.Say it."Maria turned her head away."No.Let go of me!"Johnson only pushed her against the shelves."Say it Cloud!"Maria squimed to get loose."No!Let go of me!"She yelled at him.Johnson shook her."Say it!"Maria was getting alittle alarmed."I will not say it!Let me go!"She spat in his face.Johnson merely wiped the spit off.He snickered as he lowered his neck and started to kiss her neck,in-between saying."Say it.You know you want to."Maria twist and turned to get away,Johnson responded by pushing her harder.She was having trouble breathing."Stop it Johnson!Let go of me!"Maria found out that she could move her legs.She kicked as hard as she could right in-between Johnson's legs.Johnson fell over with a 'oof'.Maria grabbed the units for support.She looked down at him in desgust."You stay away from me!"She ran to her bunker,leaving Johnson on the ground,shutting the door with a slam,Where she stayed alone and forgotten.  
  
(A/N:Deep thuds.)Thud,thud,thud. Captain Bit Cloud walked into the supplies shed,making sure that Maria wasn't getting into trouble.He wasn't expecting Three year Storm sorter pilot Al Johnson laying on the ground in agony,some boxes of bullets scattered near his feet.Bit could almost guess what could have happened."Maria…"He fumed to himself as he walked over to Al."Soldier!"Al got up quickly,going into a profentioal mod."Sir!"Bit surveyed the shed,then to Al and the Boxes."Solider!What happened here!?"Al took a minute."Sir!Maria Cloud attacked me sir!"Bit was less the surprised."Why did she attack you!?"Al practically yelled."Sir!I do not know sir!"  
  
Bit was angry."At ease,contiue with your duties!"Al nodded saying before he left."Yes Sir!"Bit walked out of the shed and straight to Maria's bunker.  
  
(A/N:Dull thuds.)thud,thudthud,thud,thudthud.Maria was cooling herself down with her punching bag that was set up in her bunker.She stopped and leaned on it,breathing heavily,then started to hit it again.  
  
bam,bam,bam.Someone was at her door.Maria turned,her fists half raised but,she turned and started to hit the bag again."Go away whoever you are!"She was in no mood to talk to anybody.  
  
Whoever it was,didn't wait to barge in.  
  
Maria turned to see Bit Cloud advancing on her but stopping only half way to her.  
  
He was ticked.  
  
"What the heck is your problem!?!?!"He yelled at her.Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing."I have a problem!?!?What about Johnson and what he tried to do to me back there!?!"She turned and hit the bag,it looked like it would fall off of the hinge.Bit pointed in the direction of the shed."He said that YOU attacked him!!!You need to control that temper if you ever want to fly again!!"Maria hit the bag so hard,Bit got the point that she more upset then he was."That's pure crap!I didn't not attack him!!"Bit was getting angrier by the minute,but he also knew that Maria wouldn't lie to an officer,it just wasn't her,but still….  
  
"Are you suggesting that he lied to an officer!?!You got to be joking!!"Maria turned,pure anger on her face."I'M joking!?!You need to get your facts straight Bit!And yes!He's a sniffleing no good coward,he-"Maria stopped and looked down,to upset to talk proplerly.Bit looked at her while taking a step closer."He what?"Maria looked up,her voice cracked."He hit on me Bit."Maria looked away,wipping her eyes.Bit was not ready for that type of answer."He…what?Hit on you?But…Johnson wouldn't do that…How long has this been going on?"Maria looked at him,it was obvious that she was trying not to burst out crying."A month,maybe two.But usually he just followed me around and harassed me.I knocked out his buddies today…"Bit almost ran to the door."What are you going to do,I want him to stop Bit."Bit looked at her while opening the door."I'm going to the General about this!"Bit left,shutting the door with a slam,Maria quickly locking it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys:Oooooo…Bit is going to kick Johnson's butt for this…..So?What did ya think???More on the way!^_^Heh,you can see I'm trying to keep this rated PG.Lol. 


	3. Letters

Smilys:I'M EVIL!I haven't updated in ssssooo long and this is one of my favorite things to write!Hehe*coughs*Bob and Fred are taking ALITTLE vacation,sssooo…until they are ready to come back…..Apollo,a white tiger,is going to help me out!Right Apollo?  
  
Apollo:Right.Hey!You didn't do the disclaimer!  
  
Smilys: -_- I was hoping you weren't going to mention that……  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own zoids and blahdy blahdy blah….SO THERE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhoooooooosssssshhhhhh.  
  
Some last-minute trainers flew over the base.Jamie watched them from the BTS office.He directed his attention to the lonely bunker on the north side of the base.A small dot was visible on the roof.Jamie sighed as he pulled up his chair to the window,sat down with a piece of paper and a pen.He clicked the pen and wrote;  
  
Dear Maria,  
  
Wwwwwwhhhhhhooooooooossssssshhhhhhhhhh.  
  
The fliers flew another lap around the base.Maria sat on her roof,arms wrapped around her knees,her head resting on them.Maria stared at the sun that was just now setting.The two moons of planet Zi just visible,along with a few stars.Maria flatted the piece of paper in front of her and clicked the pen in her hand.She was unsure if this was a good idea,but wrote one thing across the top before stopping;  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
Knock,knock,knock.  
  
1 "Mr. Hermons?You have some mail"  
  
Jamie took the mail and thumbed throught it.One from his dad,he set that one on the desk to read later,and a few from the development center,he also set those on the desk to read later,and one from….  
  
"What's this?"Jamie said as he looked at the plain white envelop with his name scribbled on the front.Jamie grabbed his letter opener and slid it through the envelop.He unfolded the letter and read;  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
I thought that I should write to you,not just Leena.I'm not sure if this is a good idea,but think of it as a theory that I have to test.I'm not even sure what to say.Heh,I could get in more trouble then I'm already in if I get caught writing this.You may think at this point,getting in trouble is a past time for me,that I LIKE to get in trouble.Maybe I just like to bend the rules alittle,not really a smart thing to do out here is it?I'll get my wings back,they can't take them away for long.Anyway,If you do get this before some one else does,write back to me.  
  
  
  
From,  
  
Maria C.  
  
P.S  
  
Don't worry,I'll take the blame if we do get caught.I can't get into any more trouble,can I?  
  
Jamie finished reading the letter from Maria.She was right,they could get in A LOT of trouble for this.It was a rule that pilots or officers could not send letters within the base.But,he also felt that maybe this way they might get some feelings out.Jamie had to think long and hard about where that little thought came from as he slid his letter opener thought his dad's and unfolded it.He started to read…  
  
Bam,bam,bam.  
  
Maria looked up from the book she was reading.She walked to the door."Mail for ya Cloud." "Thanks."Maria shut the door.She only had two letters,one frome Leena,she set that one on the bed,and one from…  
  
"What's this?"Maria said as she looked at the plain white envelop,her name neatly printed on the front.Maria tore it open,unfolded it and read;  
  
Dear Maria,  
  
I'm really not sure how to start this,other then,I heard what happen.I can't Believe Johnson would do that to you!And for that amount of time too!Uh,I noticed that you're the only girl staionted up here,just making an observation, but now I can see why you get into as much trouble as you do.I hope that you will write back,I think that it would be good for us to write to each other.  
  
From,  
  
Jamie Hermons  
  
Maria was alittle speachlees.Jamie?Writing to her?She didn't know what to think,other then to set Jamie's aside and read Leena's letter.  
  
Mr. Hemons,  
  
We regret to inform you that you father,Mr Osacer Hermons,Has past away due to a heart attack...  
  
Jamie only had to read that line to drop the letter.He held on to the desk to support himself.He couldn't believe it.Jamie covered his face as he started to cry.He pulled out a piece of paper,a pen and scribbled;  
  
Dear Maria,  
  
Dear Maria,  
  
I'm afraid that the food is the same at every base,we should protest,lol.-_- They give everybody the SAME amount of ammo and we HAVE to be careful with it,they'er no fun.I wish that I could say more but its so dull here so write back.  
  
-Leena Toros  
  
Maria smiled at the letter,she'll have to write to her after work.Maria took out a shoe box,put Jamie and Leena's letters in it,slid it back in its hiding place and got ready to go to the supplies shed.  
  
Jamie dried his eyes,folded the letter in the envelop and stuffed it in his pocket,he would mail it later,right now,he had work to do,But,a few minutes later,he was sobbing.Jamie,asked if he could take the day off.Noone asked what was wrong,they just said that he could.Jamie thanked them and walked down to his bunker,where he spent the rest of his time crying.  
  
Maria wasn't having the best of luck either.Some guys harassed her,whitch she forced herself to walk away from,She dropped something that she was carring,and it spilt all over.Maria cursed as she picked the things up and cussed out any one that came to see what had happened.After a very long hour,Maria sat behind some extra tiers,paper and pen in hand.She clicked the pen and wrote;  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
Jamie spent the rest of the day in the bunker.He only answered the door once to get some late mail.Jamie looked at it as he sat on the bed.Another one from Maria.Jamie opened it and read;  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
How do we mange to put up with those pilots!Two of them came and harassed me,which I did walk away from,stupid conscious. After that,I dropped something and made a big mess.I'm so stressed right now.But,I did get a letter from Leena today.I'll have to write to her when I get out of this sweat cage.I hope that your work isn't driving you insane as mine is.  
  
From,  
  
Maria C.  
  
Jamie smiled.He would have to write to her later.Jamie thought about it,"Hey,writing to her might be a good thing.Wait…Where is that coming from?"Jamie thought out loud as he rolled over in his bed,but,then more thoughts came to mind.Jamie soon went to sleep,the thoughts never leaving him.  
  
Maria slammed her bunker door,muttering under her breathe.She put on her gloves that had the fingers cut off and started her routine of hitting the punching bag.No sooner had she started,some late mail came.Maria only stopped her mutting when she noticed it was from Jamie.She opened it and read;  
  
Dear Maria,  
  
I just got some really bad news.My dad died.I can't believe it,I just got a letter from him last week and we sounded fine.I don't know what to do,I'm taking the day off,maybe even tomorrow too.They asked me to sort of his belongings! I can't do it Maria!I can't do it!  
  
From,  
  
Jamie Hermons  
  
Maria couldn't and didn't want to believe it.She collapsed on the bed as she read the letter.She quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled;  
  
Jamie-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys:I really don't want to stop,Buy a little cliffhanger never hurt any one.  
  
Apollo:Sssssuuureeee it didn't.What ever you say…..*falls over,playing dead* 


	4. Kidnapped!?

Smilys:*sits in her chair,strapped to it,a VERY angry look on her face,but,she can't talk due to duck tape on her mouth*  
  
Apollo:You'll have to excuse her.The Internet went down AGAIN.So,for safety resoans,she has to sit in that chair like that.  
  
Mike:What is up with the internet going down all the time where she lives?!?!  
  
Apollo:*shrugs*Someone screwed up AGAIN I guess.  
  
Desclaimer:Don't own zoids or P.O.D .Aw shoot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wwwwwhhhhoooosssssshhhhhhh.  
  
Jamie looked at his clock.6:00AM read the numbers.Jamie groaned and rolled over."Why do they ALWAYS have to practices this early on a Sunday?!?!"Jamie wondered as he pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Wwwwhhhhooosssssshhhhhh.  
  
Maria opened her eyes,her body twisted in the sheets.Maria sat up rubbing her head then rolled back over,her eyes still open."Why do I keep having these dreams?Why have I had them for this long?Why the heck are they flying this early!?!?"Maria pulled the sheets over her head and curled up in the bed.  
  
Bam,Bam,Bam  
  
Maria groaned."Go away Bit!I don't work on Sundays!"Bam,Bam,Bam.Maria threw the sheet off of her head,sat up in bed and yelled at the door."I said go away Bit!"Bam,Bam,Bam.Maria could have held the record time for the fastest time to get dressed in under a minute.She walked to the door and threw it open.She yelled in who ever it was's face."I said Go Away!"Then slammed the door again,mumbling."Excuse me Cloud!My apologies for waking you up so early!"Maria stopped dead.She hadened heard that voice in a long time.She walked to the door,opened it a crack and peeked out."Harry?!"  
  
Jamie finally did get up around 7:30,the time that he would have been in the office.But,he wasn't going today.He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote to the people that sent him the news about his dad.It was a very difficult letter to write,but he finally got it done and mailed it.Jamie wasn't sure what else to do,other then to talk to someone,and he knew who that someone was.He got dressed and walked down to Maria's bunker.  
  
"Harry!?What are you doing here!?"Maria leaned on the door frame.Harry ran a hand threw his hair.He had ditched the dorky clothing and was dressed like a normal person,a normal rich person that is."I was looking for Leena.But, scene I'm here,I might as well see what every body else is up too."Maria smicker.He haddened changed a bit."You're a long way off if your looking for Leena.Her base is up south from here.Its just me,Jamie,and Bit here right now."Harry's face fell,then he regained his position."Very well,which way to the main office?"Maria pointed to the main building."Over there,can't miss it."Harry thanked her and walked to it.Maria sighed before going in to get some more sleep.  
  
She was JUST about to lay down,when….  
  
Bam.Bam.Bam.  
  
Maria clutched her fists.She turned and yelled."Can't a girl get some sleep!?!"Maria walked to the door,an angry look on her face,but,it cleared as soon as she saw Jamie standing confused at the door."I don't know,Can a girl get some sleep?"Maria blushed."Sorry about that.Whats up?"Jamie shurgged."Not much.Want to talk?"Maria cocked her head to the side."Sure."Maria shut the door and walked with Jamie around the base,but stayed away from the other bunkers on the other side of the base.Maria stuffed her hands in her pockets,Jamie doing the same."What do you want to talk about?"Jamie shrugged again."Anythings fine."Maria looked at the ground."I got your letter.I'm sorry."Jamie looked at her,then at the ground."Hey,it wasn't your fault, I wrote to them this morning."Maria looked at him while they walked."Oh…do you need any help sorting through his stuff?"Jamie shook his head."I told them in the letter to put his stuff on hold until this war is under control."Maria looked down at the ground."Ok.Would you need help afterwards?"Jamie shugged then looked at her smiling."Sure,I guess so."Maria smiled at him.They continued with their walk, unknown that someone was watching,following them.  
  
Maria walked up the steps to her bunker,she turned and smiled at Jamie,who insisted on escorting her back to her bunker."Thanks Jamie."Jamie smiled at her with his hands in his pockets."No,thank you Maria."Maria opened the door and went in,turning again to get another quick look at Jamie.The door shut with a small slam.Jamie turned slowly back to his bunker,savoring the look of Maria's bunker.He walked about half way to his bunker before…..WHAM!Jamie fell to the ground unconisous,someone dressed in black grabbed under his arms and dragged him away.(A/N:0.0!Now that's scary!Apollo:No it isn't….A/N:ssshhh!Back to the ficcy!)  
  
Bam.Bam.Bam.  
  
Maria looked up from her pillow.She was just then trying to go back to sleep.Maria slowly got up,looked outside her small window,that was pretty much now, the sky was growing dark,and walked to the door.She opened it and peeked out.Her eyes widened as the door was forced opened and someone dressed in all black grabbed her arms,spun her around then covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.Maria struggled but who ever it was,was a little stronger then her.They put some liquid on a white piece of cloth and put it to her mouth.It smelled terrible. Maria moved her head from side to side,but,soon the drug took over and she went limp.The person dragged her out to a jeep right outside her bunker,threw her in the back and quickly drove out of the base,out into the desert.  
  
Bit sat in his temporary office,scribbling down some things on paper.The door burst open and in ran the head of supplies(A/N:Aw shoot,I don't know what to call him,so his name is John,ha!)John DelSon."Sir!Sir!"Bit looked up from the paper."What is it?"Jon seemed frantic."Sir!Maria never showed up for work today!And I don't know where she is!"(A/N:Its Monday if that confused you.)Bit looked at him,not expecting news like this.He stood and started to move around his desk and to the door."Are you sure?Did you check every where?"Jon thought about it while heading out the door with Bit."I'm sure I did.She didn't answer her door,I checked the whole shed she was suppose to be in,I checked the other sheds also,I don't know where she is!"Bit started to run down the stairs as he heard the report.He was faster then Jon and made it out to Maria's bunker before he did.Bit threw the door open.Nothing.Nothing looked out of place.Except…  
  
Her bed was never messed up on Monday mornings and something wet was on the floor close to the bed.Bit bent down,touched the liquid with his finger.John just came threw the door as Bit sniffed the liquid. His eyes widded.Bit turned and looked at the shiny luquid on his finger."This is a drug!"John took a sample of it."I'll have the lab run some test on it Sir."Bit seemed destant."Uh,yeah,you do that…"DelSon left quickly.Bit looked around for any other evidence,there was none,except…  
  
Bit ran out of the bunker and straight for Jamie's.Half way he found the sand arranged like someone feel down and was dragged to the bunker across from the prints.Bit stopped and ran to that bunker.The side of the next bunker had tire marks!Bit took a little flag and marked the spot,this way every body knew now to clear them with a flag marking them.  
  
Bit ran to Jamie's bunker.Nothing.Absolutly nothing was out of place as in Maria's bunker.Bit looked at every thing clossly.Nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apollo:MORE cliffhangers!?!?!  
  
Smilys:What??I don't know how to fit it in with the OTHER things.Just be patient.  
  
Apollo:Fine Fine….R&R for our sake and she'll hopefully get some type of idea in that crazy head of hers. 


	5. Confessions AND hell??

Smilys:Heh.Sorry about the Cliffhanger.Didn't know what to put -_-  
  
Apollo:Thankies to Aurora Daughter of the Sun for your support!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drip.Drip.Drip.  
  
Maria slowly opened her eyes.Her vision was blurry,but where ever she was,it was dark and smelled funny.Maria blinked a few times so she could see clearly.Hhhhiiiiiisssssssss.Maria looked down.A huge rat hissed up at her.She looked up at her arms.Her hands where chained to the wall,her feet were free and she was in a standing position.Maria looked at the rat hissing at her.She picked up her foot and kicked the rat to the other side of what she was guessing was an old fashion dungeon.It hissed at her and scurried away.Maria pulled on the chains,they where tight.Maria looked around for something,anything to get them off.As she looked around,she saw something,or someone in the same position as her,it was a little dark,she couldn't see the person's,if it was a person,face.She timidly said."Hello?"  
  
"I say we search the whole base,and at lest 5 miles out into the desert."Bit said to the Colonel after he inspected both Maria and Jamie's bunkers."I agree with checking the base,but is it really necessary to check the desert as well?"Bit had to convince him."Sir,I'm positive that its necessary. We have our best BTS officer missing as well as our best pilot who justs happens to be my younger sister sir."The Colonel thought it over."Very well.Do what ever you like to find them."Bit stood and shook the Cornels hand."Thank you sir."Bit left to get some other pilots together to find them.  
  
Drip.Drip.Drip.  
  
The person wasn't answering.Maria picked up a rock with her foot and tossed it at them.They looked up slowly with a groan."Ow…my head…where am I?"Maria knew that voice."Jamie?"They looked at her,now she could almost see his face."Maria?"He asked unsure."Yeah,its me.Are you ok?"Jamie shifted."I think so.Ah,my head hurts.How about you?"Maria was glad that she wasn't alone."I'm ok,a little dizzy though."Jamie lifted his head to look at her."Do you know where we are?"Maria shook her head."No idea."  
  
Bit's radio cracked."Sir.Nothing on the north side."Bit was getting worried.The west was clear,now the north side.Bit spoke into the radio."Check it again,report back if you find any tire tracks that look like they belong to a jeep."His radio cracked."Roger that."  
  
Maria looked around.One door was to their right,but most liking it was locked and guarded.Maria wrinkled her nose."Phew…It stinks in here."Jamie was quit most of the time."I agree,must be the rats."Maria shuddered."I hate rats…"She mumbled.  
  
Bits radio cracked again."Sir!Sir!We found something!"Bit spoke in the radio."What is your positon??"Crack."South Sir!"Bit pointed the driver south."Drive that way!"The driver did as he was told.  
  
Drip.Drip.Drip.  
  
Maria looked for anything that could get the locks undone,nothing.She shook her chains angrily."CRAP!"She yelled in frustration. Jamie winced."Aw,stop yelling Maria."Maria looked over at him."Sorry."The door opened.Maria looked over as did Jamie,but slower.In walked a tall figure,dressed in black with a hood,on either side stood two others,dressed the same.Maria couldn't see their faces,but she NEW the figure in the middle was snicker at them!Maria glared at them,but said nothing."Ah," Drawled the middle figure."Men,take him,"he pointed at Jamie who's head was drooping a little."And unchain him."The two nodded and walked over to Jamie.One held him up while the other unchained him as he was told to do.Jamie's head drooped to his shoulder,he had to fight to stay conscious. The middle figure looked at Maria."As for her.Keep her here for the time being.Men!Let him go,that weight does no good to his condition."The men nodded and layed Jamie on the ground,Maria watched everything.Maria looked over at the tall figure,scared at what they might do.He snicker at her under his hood,He nodded to the men.Maria looked over,sacred.One of the men raise his foot and sharply kicked Jamie in the ribs.  
  
Bit jumped out of the jeep."What have you found!?"Bit quickly walked over to the searcher who had called him on the radio."More tire tracks Sir!"Bit inspected the tracks."They head north…..MEN!Get some more jeeps,a few zoids and head north!Follow those tracks!"Every body got ready as quickly as they could."YES SIR!"  
  
Maria winced as they continued to beat up Jamie.His body was going limp and she knew it.She yelled at the middle figure."STOP IT!YOU'LL KILL HIM!"The figure merely snickerd."That is the general idea miss."(A/N:ooooo 0.0 he said the bad word!!!)Maria's temper grew.She lunged at the figure,lashing out with her chains.The figure laughed at her,she couldn't reach him no matter how angry she was."Ah ah ah.I wouldn't do that if I was you.Someone could get hurt."Maria glared at him."Mainly YOU!"She said the last part with so much hatetred.The figure snickered at her.He nodded to the men."That's enough."The men stopped.All three left with out another word.Maria stared at Jamie's motionless body.Her voice cracked."Jamie?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Maria tried again."Jamie?Please answer me…"Again,no answer.Tears formed in Maria's eyes.Her head dropped,the tears freely flowing."Aaahhh…ooowww"Maria looked up,Jamie was trying to get to his feet,very slowly.Maria wanted to reach out to him help him,but the chain prevented her from doing so."Jamie!?"Jamie looked at her,he couldn't stand,so he crawled next to her,holding one of his sides and wincing.Maria tried to go as far as the chains would let her,which wasn't far.Jamie coughed and leaded against the wall,coughing and holding his sides.Maria tried to kneel next to him,the chains wouldn't let her."Jamie?Holy crap you scared me."Jamie coughed."Hey *cough *Look,I'm fine,they didn't kill me like they said they would and….I got this!"Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key.Maria smiled."Well what are you waiting for!Get me out of these!"Jamie handed Maria the key.She got the chains off and slumped next to Jamie,rubbing her hands."When we get out of here,"Maria said while rubbing her hands."I'm going to hurt every one of them so bad…"  
  
Jamie sighed and coughed.Maria looked at him."What?I can't hurt them??"Jamie nodded.Maria would have gotten angry,but this was Jamie and he was injured.Maria sighed in a defeated way."Fine."Jamie looked at her.  
  
"What?"Maria looked at him."I said 'fine'.I won't hurt them."Jamie looked at her closely."Not much or even a little?"Maria shook her head."Nope.Promise."Jamie smiled."Good,it wouldn't solve any thing any way."Maria sighed and leaded her head against the wall,looking up at the ceiling."I guess it wouldn't…."Maria closed her eyes.They didn't talk for a long time,soon,Maria fell asleep,Jamie watching her.He reached up and brushed one of her purple bangs out of her face.He smiled,he liked to watch her sleep.She looked so,at peace when she was asleep.  
  
It wasn't long before Jamie also fell asleep.Maria woke up in somebodys arms.She looked up into the face of Jamie,who was still asleep.Her head was resting on his shoulder while his head was resting on her head while his arms where wrapped around her in a protective way.(A/N:I am getting the CUTEST picture in my head right now!!^_^ Apollo:Oh brother….)Maria smiled at cuddled closer to him.Either Jamie really wasn't asleep or it was a reflex,he tighter his grip on her.Maria closed her eyes and soon fell back asleep.  
  
Jamie and Maria woke up to some one pulling them away from each other.Somone was pulling Maria by her waist to the door.Maria held onto Jamie like her life depended on it.She slipped out of his grasp.Maria kicked and struggled to get back to Jamie,reaching out to him,Jamie doing the same.Maria shoved her elbow into her attackers stomach.He held his stomach,letting go of Maria.Jamie did the same as her.She ran into his arms like a child that just woke up from a nightmare.Jamie held her closs.Maria looked back at the door,it was open!Maria turned to Jamie."Look Jamie!We can get out!"Jamie looked behind her,a smile on his face."Quick,get any firearms they might have!"Said Jamie as he let go of her.Maria nodded and searched her attacker's pockets,Jamie doing the same to his.  
  
They left their prison with two shot guns and some extra bullets.They shut the door as they left."Wait a sec,where are we going?"Jamie said as they ran down a hallway."Just look for something that looks like its an exsist!"Maria said over he shoulder.She turned a corner and stopped dead.Jamie almost ran into her.There,blocking their way,was the figure with the black hood,along with some guards with guns pointing straight at them."Trying to escape I see…..I don't think so….."Click.Click.Click.Click.  
  
Jamie heard Maria wisper."Oh crap….."Jamie moved closer to her,he grabbed her hand and held it.Maria squeezed it.Jamie could tell that she was trying every possible way to get out of this mess.Maria saw the pipes running above them.She had an idea."Not exactly."She aimed the gun at the pips and fired.White fog filled the halls.Maria shot another one at the pips,more fog shot through the broken pipe.Maria tugged on Jamie's hand.They ran down the halls.They hard shots being fired,but that also didn't hear anything like they where bouncing off of anything.They ran down the halls filling up with fog,forgetting that they where still holding hands.  
  
They ran into a hanger.Only two Storm Sorters where left.They nodded to each other,let go of each others hands and ran into the storm sorters cotpits.They flew away,the radar never picking them up.  
  
"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeehhhhhhhaaaaaa!!!!!Haha!!We sure showed they didn't we!?!?!"Maria said happily over the comlink.Jmaie smiled."We sure did."Maria became serious."Jamie?When I woke up,before they came in……you where holding me."Jamie froze.  
  
*FlashBack *  
  
Jamie woke up from a dream,no,not a dream,a nightmare!Jamie looked over at Maria,she was still asleep.Her head was resting on her shoulder.Jamie thought that she look very comfey.He moved her very carfully so that her body was resting against his,her head resting on his shoulder and to make both of them comfortable,he wrapped his arms around her.He smiled and rested his head on hers.He soon fell back asleep.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
"Uh….you see….I can explain that-"Maria smiled at him through the comlink."Its ok….I didn't mind."Jamie started blankly at her."You didn't!?!?!"Maria blushed,relizing that that was not what she meant to say."Uh…um….yeah…"Jamie smiled at her,she smiled back.  
  
They flew to a small forest and landed,hiding their zoids the best they could.They sat down in front of their zoids and by each other.Maria shiverd."Burr….its cold out here."Jamie looked at her."I could make a fire if you want."Maria shook her head,shivering."Nah.If their looking for us,they might see the light."Jamie nodded."Good point"  
  
Jamie found some blankets in the zoids.He wrapped them around both of them.Maria held the blanket close to her,they huddled together to stay warm."Jamie?What are we going to do?"Jamie had to think."Wait I guess."Maria nodded,shivering again.Maria agreed to having Jamie wrap his arm around her to keep her warm."What about you?"Jmaie smiled at her."Don't worry about me."Maria nodded curling closer to him.After she was asleep,Jamie spent a long time running his fingers slowly through her wild hair.He looked up at the stars that where just coming out.Maria muttered something in her sleep,in wasn't uncommon of her to do so.Jamie looked at her,to see if she would say whatever it was again.She did,just above a wisper,"No….don't go…..please…..no….Jamie….no…..I love you….please don't go….no!Jamie!"Maria jerked,Jamie held her close.She opened her eyes and looked at Jamie.She hugged him,about to cry."Ssshhh….its ok….sssshhh…your ok now"Jamie soothed while rocking her alittle.Maria held onto him,refusing to let go for anything."I'm scared Jamie…"Maria whispered."Sssshhh…its ok….go back to sleep."Jamie felt Maria nod.She was asleep in no time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys:I LOVE this chapter!So much fluff!Teehee.  
  
Apollo:Give me a break…..R&R! 


	6. Realitly

Smilys:*hums and bounces off the walls *OOOOOO!!!!I'm proud of mahself!!!Dum de ditty dum dum!!  
  
Apollo:Ooookkkk….now that's weird……Thankies to EVERY body who reviewed!Heh,more reviews then a chapter,heh.  
  
Smilys:To answer some of Chad's questions:Their at war with the backdraft and their on the zoids commission's side *cough* Duh! * cough* Ack! I already had my fun with Jamie and Maria,phooey!Now lest see how good I am at a B/L!MMMMUUUHHHHAAAA!!!* evil laugh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They aren't talking sir."A searcher came to Bit with the news."Just keep trying,they'll talk at some point."The searcher nodded."Yes sir."He left.Bit sighed.They followed the tracks to here,a remote base that could be linked to the back draft,no signs of Maria or Jamie were any where.Bit took out a piece of paper,an extra pen and wrote;  
  
Dear Leena,  
  
Leena sighed as she looked out her window.She was a little worried that Maria happened written to her yet."Don't worry about it Leena,"Naomi had said to her."The mails probably just running later then usual."Leena steped away from her window,took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote;  
  
Dear Bit,  
  
Bit folded up the letter,right now,he had to have a little chat with the people that had found in the base.  
  
Leena folded up the letter,she would mail it later.She looked out her window again and sighed.  
  
(A/N:Ack!I suck at it!)  
  
Jamie opened his eyes slowly.He saw Maria asleep in front of him.They where laying down with the blankets covering them,mostly because their backs started to get sore in the last position they where in.Jamie smiled and closed his eyes again,soon asleep.  
  
Maria sleepily opened her eyes.She smiled at Jamie's sleeping face.She slowly got out of the blankets and covered Jamie back up before sneaking away quietly.Jamie woke up to find Maria gone.He folded the blankets up and put them away.He found some foot prints of Maria's,he followed them.Jamie followed the prints to a lake.He saw Maria dipping her wild head of curls in the water,taking them out and twisting the water out.She fixed her hair back up in the original pony-tail with her purple bangs hanging out,then just sat there on her knees,watching the water.Jamie ducked behind a tree to watch her.Maria closed her eyes,the wind blew at her pony-tail and bangs,swaying them a little.Jamie leaned in for a closer look,but,he lost his balance and feel down in some leaves,making a lot of noise.Maria jumped a little and looked back,seeing Jamie in a tangled mess made her laugh.She started to laugh uncontrollably.BAM!Maria stopped laughing and froze.The shot echo through the woods.Jamie mouthed from the ground to Maria.'Don't move'Maria nodded slowly.She didn't move.Maria's breathe came in short gasps.BAM!This one closer.Maria was getting scared,Jamie was hidden,but she wasn't.She very slowly,started to crawl to Jamie,making as little movement as possible.Jamie watched her.He shook his head,meaning for her to stop.She stopped,still scared.  
  
BAM!  
  
This one shook the ground.Maria shook her head at Jamie and ran like fire was chasing her.BAM!BAM!BAM!Maria rolled down a very small hill a few tree's away from Jamie.Jamie got to his knees,watching the spot where he last saw Maria.BAM!Jamie ducked.He heard some rustling of leaves close by.It had to be Maria.Next thing he new,she was panting next to him."Lets get out of here."She whispered.Jamie nodded as they crawled over branches and leaves back down to the camp.  
  
"Are you insane!?"Jamie more then whispered to her as they made it to the camp.Maria looked at him."I dunno,am I?"Jamie didn't think that was to funny."That's not funny!"Maria looked thoughtful."Really?I thought it was…"Jamie sighed,there was no point in arguing.They stood in camp,the shots stopped and all there was,was silence.  
  
"As I've said for the last time,they took two storm sorters and flew away,our radar didn't pick up on them,so there!"Bit was getting frustrated in the back of the room.All that was happening was that they where going in circles.They had gotten the numbers on those zoids and still nothing!This was driving Bit to a point where he would force the guy to spill every single secret that he knew.  
  
No one spoke,no one even breathed it seemed,all they did,was listen,listen for any thing."I think their gone."Maria barely whispered.Jamie nodded."I think so too."Maria relaxed and sighed in relive."Er…I'm going to go check and see if I can get a radio signal up."Jamie said as he walked past Maria and climbed into the cot pit of one of the storm sorters.Maria watched him awhile before deciding to go behind some tree's and practice her tibo.(A/N:As anyone EVER done tibo before!?!?One word…ouch…)Jamie glanced at her every once in a while.About an hour later,Jamie had gotten a message out to the base and Maria,well,Maria was sore to say the lest."Ow…ow…ow…"She muttered while trying to sit down.No one said anything.Maria sat,in pain,(A/N:Teehee)thinking,a lot."You know.I think Johnson is in linked with the backdraft."Jamie looked at her."How can you be sure of that?"Maria shrugged."Just a feeling."  
  
"Leena!Mail!"Leena woke up to Naomi coming into her room with letters in her hands.Leena groaned and pulled up the blankets."Nnnooo,need sleep…."Naomi frowned then said with a smirk."One's from Bbbbiiittttt."Leena shot out of bed and grabbed the letter."Gimme that!"Leena tore open the letter and read;  
  
Dear Leena,  
  
Uh,hehe,I haven't written to you yet have I?Sorry about that.I have some bad news.Maria and Jamie are missing,but I'm on the searching party.We'll find them soon.I'll keep you posted.  
  
From,  
  
Bit Cloud  
  
Leena almost dropped the letter.So that's why Maria haddened written to her!  
  
"Sir,there's a letter for you."Bit took the letter."Thank you."He opened it and read;  
  
Dear Bit,  
  
I'm sort of worried.Maria hasn't written to me yet and she NEVER forgets to.Maria's your sister,maybe YOU could find out why she hasn't written to me yet.Anyway,it would be nice to here from you.  
  
-Leena Toros  
  
Bit finished the letter.He folded it up and put it in his pocket.A searcher came up to Bit."Sir!We have someone with some imformation!" Bit was impainet."Well,bring them here!"  
  
"So…what your saying is that you basically go with your instincts?" Jamie asked.Maria shurged."You could say that."Jamie raised an eyebrow."Even when your flying?"Maria thought about it."Well,that's kind of half and half."Jamie asked."Half and half?Whats the other half?"Maria shrugged again,searching for the right word."Talent?"  
  
A searcher brought in a girl with shoulder length blue hair,with some darker dints."They told me that you have some information that we might be interested in.Is the correct?"The girl nodded."That's right.I'm Jess by the way."Bit nodded."I'm Captain Bit Cloud.So,lets see what information you have."Jess nodded."Sure.Do you happen to have a map?"  
  
"Ok…what am I thinking THIS time?"Jamie concentrated. "Um…nothing?"Maria snapped her fingers."Shoot!That was luck!"Jamie snickered."Ok then….what am I thinking of?" Maria thought hard."Um…..the paper work for the development center?"Jamie folded his arms."Now THAT was luck.I'm just predictable." Maria smiled."Ha!I'm good!"  
  
"Ok.Now they have another remote base here,here and I think this one here is their main base."Jess explained while pointing it out on the map.Bit stood next to her,memorizing every thing.They finally had a lead on them!Every body listen closely as Jess explained the layout of each base.  
  
"98…99…100!Ready or not!Here I come!"Jamie said as he looked through the trees behind the zoids.Maria wasn't there.He searched the trees to the right of the zoids."Boo!"Maria jumped on him.They rolled down a small hill,in a slightly tangled mess.They landed with Jamie ontop of Maria,both covered in leaves.They didn't say anything,but just looke at each other,at a lost for words,their faces where barely an inch apart.Both Maria and Jamie's breathing tensed.Maria spoke just above a whisper."I guess you found me."Jamie spoke in the same tone."I guess I did…"(A/N:After about ten seconds not right away.)Jamie started to lower his head just as Maria slowly closed her eyes…  
  
Bang!  
  
Their heads hit each other."OW!"They both said at the same time.After that,they both just realized the position they where in.Both of them blushed as Jamie got up.Maria stood up brushing the leaves off of her,blushing."Jamie?Are we um…."She wasn't sure if she should finish her train of thought.Jamie was at a lost for words."I…I…um…"Maria shook her head."This is too weird….I have to sit down…."Maria sit,almost falls,down.Jmaie didn't know what to do or think,he scolded himself to stop blushing!Suddenly,Maria burst out laughing.Jamie looked at her oddly."What's so funny?"Maria says while laughing."We'er in our twenties and we can't even kiss right!!!"Jamie started to laugh along with her.They laughed so hard they both where in tears.Maria stood up and walked over to Jmaie,both still laughing.They had to stop to regain their breathe.There was an awkward silence as they leaned in slowly,Maria closed her eyes,Jamie doing the same.This time,their heads didn't hit,but their lips met in a soft kiss.Maria hesitated in wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck while he held her up by the waist.They slowly parted,unsure of what to say to each other as they opened their eyes.Both thinking,'Was that real?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys: * yawns * I'm to tired to continue!But don't worry!I'll be out of school VERY soon and I'll hopefully have more time to put up another chapter!  
  
Apollo:What is it with you and Fluff??  
  
Smilys:Well,I need something to sleep on don't I?  
  
Apollo:-_-;R&R! 


	7. Bloodly Battle

Smilys: *Dances around *YES!!!!FREE AT LAST!!!FREE AT LAST!!!THANK GOD ALMIGHT I'M FREE AT LAST!!!  
  
Apollo:I swear…if she does that one more time….anyway,she's getting really sick of fluff…  
  
Smilys:AM NOT!  
  
Apollo:Whatever…anyway….this chapter FINALLY has an action scene!  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT own zoids,other wise I would have a swimming pool full of money,but I don't -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N:Ok,Bit has gone off to bomb on of the back drafts bases,this ought to be good…)  
  
"Blue team stay to the right and circle."Bit commanded from the Liger0 (A/N:yes,he still has it.)"Roger that."said the leader of a group of storm sorters."Circle atlest three times and fire,and I mean heavy fire too!"Bit added."Roger that!"The storm sorters circled the base twice,the third time,they let the bombs drop.  
  
Maria stepped away from Jamie."This wasn't suppose to happen…"She uttered to herself.Jamie's head was still spinning."Wha…What?"Maria shook her head slightly."I…I…Don't get me wrong or anything but,if this is what I think it might be,well,I don't want anything to change between us…"Jamie took awhile before understanding what she was trying to say."Do you though?"Maria didn't know how to answer that,it was really frusterating."I…I…I…Oh this is ridicules!"Jamie smiled a little."How so?"Maria took a deep breathe,this was getting difficult to explain."Well,for starters,we'er in our twenties and lets just say that we like each other as more then just friends,and its pretty obvious that we do,but,we can't admit it.Am I right?"Jamie nodded."We'd be lying to ourselves.I would hate to live a lie, especially if it was between you and me."Maria blushed a little."I would hate to live one too,but,I can't do it."Maria said with her head down,walking a little closer to Jamie.Jamie frowned and also walked a little closer.  
  
"Green team stand by."Bit said from the cot pit."Roger that Captain."Said the leader for a group of Rayno's over the com-link.Something wasn't right.The back draft,or who ever was in the base,wasn't attacking,it was like they all left before they started to bomb…Unless…"Blue team!Pull back imminently!"BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!Two storm sorters crashed in a fiery heap.More assaults from the ground shot upwards, narrowly missing the remaining fliers."Oh crap…"Bit said as he saw missiles heading straight for him.  
  
BAM!BAM!Jamie and Maria both lost their balance.They regained it as they ran to their zoids.Maria yelled over the noise."What the heck was that!?!?"Jamie shouted at her as they climbed in."We'er in a war aren't we!?!?"Both got into a cot pit as the doors closed with a small click."Lets go kick some butt!"Maria said over the com-link as the two zoids took off.  
  
BAM!BAM!BAM!The Liger limped slightly.Bit had called a retreat,but being the pilots they where,they kept fighting.The Liger was still in commison,but Bit didn't know how many more hits it could take.  
  
"Yyyyyeeeeeehhhhhhaaaaa!!!!Die you ugly scum bags!!!"  
  
Uh oh…  
  
The two new storm sorters flew low and shot at the ambushers.Bodies littered the ground as they flew upwards again.One flew left as the other swung around and shot at the ambushers again.They where shot at,but the zoids dodged them.The one on the right did a barrel roll to avoid a rather large bomb.BOOM!"That was to close for comfort!Pull up Maria!"The zoids pulled up warders."Roger that Jamie!"Maria's face appeared on Bits computer."Hiya Bit!Need a little help I see."Bit was less then amused."Oh har de har har.Trust you to think this is a game Maria."Maria thought about it."Are you telling me it ISN'T!?!?"Jamie appeared on screen."Cut it out you two.If you didn't notice,we have a war to win here."Maria's shoulders saged."Ok ok.But Bit,I want an explanation for why you have one of Leena's letters in your pocket when I'm done."Bit didn't get to answer as she turned off her screen."Why that little…"Bit muttered at the spot where Maria's face once was."Heads up Bit!"Bit looked as three missiles came roaring his way."Huh?AAAHHH!!!"The Liger ran.  
  
Maria did another barrel roll.Missing a bomb by inches.She was sweating,this wasn't like practice runs,this was war.Plus,the storm sorter wasn't as good with maneuvers as a Raynos.'I'm not going to make it…"Maria thought as she turned the zoid side ways to dodged another shot.She held the trigger botten,killing at lest 4 to 5 people in the process."That'll teach you to shoot at me!"  
  
Jamie couldn't understand WHY Maria thought this could be in any way a game.It was a mascara in his opinion.But,that was war.Jamie had to quickly stop his train of thought as some zabats shot at him."Oh,this is nice."Jamie swooped down very low to the ground,pretending he would crash,then pulled up suddenly,leaving three fiery heaps in the sand.Jamie did barrel rolls to avoid the shots.  
  
Bit was in trouble.He only had a hand full of pilots left and the Liger's power source was running very low,at lest his guns still worked."If any bases can hear this,this is Captain Bit Cloud,my troops are under heavy fire,we are in need of back up!"Bit also sent out their exact location.Now if only Jamie and Maria could hold them off a little longer…  
  
BAM!!  
  
The Liger fell with a sickening crunch.'Command system frozen.'said the computer."Uh oh…"Maria turned side ways to avoid the heavy fire she was under.She press a botten.'Blades extented'flashed on the screen.Maria flew low,cutting anybody in the way from the waist down.Then flew up again.Only then did she see the Liger out of Commison,some small dots hurrying to it."Just prefect…"Maria turned,guns up,she blasted away the people running to the Liger.As she flew low,making sure they wheren't help or anything.She was relived to know that they weren't.Suddenly,a group of Zabats flew straight at her,she jerked the controls to the right,just barely missing them.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your going you lunatics!" Maria shouted to herself as she swung around shooting at them.1…2…3….Maria had shot down,yelling in victory.BAM!Maria's right wing was hit.BAM!Now the left,the zoid started to spiral downwards.Maria tightly griped the controls,trying with all her might to pull up.Vrrrrrroooommmmm.The zoid gained speed as it nose dived.Maria managed to pull it up a little when she crashed.BANG!It slid along in the sand before coming to a complete stop.Smoke started to fill the cot pit as some lose wires sparked.Maria's head rested on her shoulder,she was unconscious.  
  
"Maria!"Jamie shouted as he saw the zoid nose dive,crash and some small dots move towards it.Jamie flew low,he was very high,he wasn't sure if he would be able to get to the in time.  
  
Maria slowly opened her eyes,she looked over at the clouding up window,she saw the men advancing cautiously to her zoid.She searched her pockets for any type of firearm.Maria quickly got out of the cot pit,being shot at,ducked behind it and used it for a shiled.She shot at the men.Three fell to the ground with bullets in them,more advanced cautiously toward her."Damn."Maria whispered.Click,Click,Click."Damnit!"Bam!Bam!Bam!The shots bounced off of the zoid.Maria hid behind it,making sure that they could get her.Vvvvvrrrooommm!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!Maria poked her head out,just a little.There,lay every men that was once standing,now all dead.Maria looked up to see Jamie's storm sorter flying above her.  
  
They had won.  
  
Maria gave a victorious yell,shaking the now empty gun in her hands."All right Jamie!!Whoo-hoo!!"Bit came over to her a minute later,very dirty,the same as Maria who was also pretty dirty.Maria saluted Bit smiling." Congratulations Captain, the battle is a victory!"Maria gave Bit a tight sibling type huge,getting both of them even dirtier.They both laughed as they stood side by side.  
  
Jamie flew down next to them.Maria couldn't contain her happiness in the victory.She ran at Jamie and gave him a hug that almost knocked him off his feet,making his also dirty.She let him go smiling."That was some awesome shooting you have there!"Jamie smiled at her."Not bad for being rusty aye?"Everybody laughed at that.Maria turned at the burring rueins,to the bodies,then finally to both of them."Now what do we do?"Bit thought about the message he had sent out."We wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys:eeewww…that was the sickest thing I have ever written.But,it was well wroth it!  
  
Apollo:I'll say.But is the cliffhanger REALLY necessary??  
  
Smilys:Of course.I'm stuck,but not for long probably.  
  
Apollo:R&R so she can get writing for the next chapter!! 


	8. Tension in the air

\Smilys:Lazy me heh.I've been very bored lately and I think it affects my thinking.Or maybe its because I think all of you are dead cuz you aren't reviewing!*cries*  
  
Apollo:Its not like it's the end of the world if you don't get a review…  
  
Smilys:How would you know?The next time I check to see if I got a review,the world COULD blow up!  
  
Apollo:Rrriiiggghhhtttt….  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own zoids.Why do we even do Disclaimers??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leena,in my office,now."Leena walked in the Head of Chief's office for the Snipers."Yes sir?"The 'boss' sat at his desk."We just received an urgent message from Captain Bit Cloud,"Leena froze slightly at this."He said that he was under heavy fire and that he needed back up.I need you to take a few Snipers,a stealth truck and get over there!"Leena saluted him."Yes Sir!"She was out the door and getting everything ready in a heartbeat.  
  
Every one was quite.Only the cracking of burning wreckage could be heard.Bit surveyed everything.Jamie was sitting down.Maria sat next to him,obviously thinking hard.Bit looked to the east.He thought he heard something."Did anybody hear that?"Jamie looked at him,Maria did to,noone spoke.A low rumbling was getting louder and louder.There,coming over the hill,where at lest ten Gunsnippers coming there way.Maria gripped the empty gun in her hand.Bit squinted his eyes.He could see the mark representing the Zoids Commision!"Hey!That's the back up!"Jamie and Maria stood up and walked over to him as the Gunsnippers got closer to them.  
  
Leena jumped out of the stealth truck as it pulled up to them.She surveyed the wreckage,the bodies,she was a little surprised to see some cut in half,then to the three of them."I see that you didn't need the back up."Bit shook his head slightly."Just barely."Leena motioned to the truck."Well,get in,we'll take care of you at the base."They climbed in to the back of the truck,all three silent.  
  
The ride to the base that Leena mentioned,was very rough.Ever once in a while they would hit a pot hole and any one in the back would have a nice sore butt when they arrived there.The searching party managed to fine some survivors in the wreckage.Three men in their twenties sat in the truck with Jamie,Bit and Maria,all were very dirty.Bit and Leena chatted about what had happened,Jamie seemed very interested in his shoes,while Maria stared at the floor,her eyes clearly had that far away look,meaning that she was thinking.The other men in the truck seemed to be avoiding Maria,they had seen her handy work as they walked to the truck.  
  
"So…underestimated the enemy?Am I right?"Bit shurged."I guess so."Leena couldn't help but snicker.She looked over at Maria who was in the very back,she looked a little pale to Leena."So,anyway,I guess you guys will stay at the base until we can contact yours."Bit nodded."Sounds good to me,what about you guys?"Bit said to the crew in the back.The men had no objection.Jamie didn't either.Maria stayed queit.Bit frowned at her."Maria?What about you?"She didn't answer at first.She looked up at him,like she snapped out of her thinking."Huh?Uh…Yeah…whatever.."Maria started to think again as they pulled into the base.  
  
As they piled out of the truck,Bit whispered something to Leena."Wonder whats the matter with her."Leena could tell what was wrong,but she just shrugged as they walked through the gates.Leena showed the three men,who had some minor injuries, to the hospital wing.As those men where being attended to,Leena noticed for the first time the bruises on Jamie.She pointed at them."What happen to you?"Jamie,just remembering the bruises,looked at them dumbfounded."Uh…Long story?"Leena motioned for a nurse to come and clean him up.  
  
Once they where being attended to,Leena showed Bit and Maria to where they would be staying.She stopped at a door and opened it."Maria,you'll stay in here. Naomi should be back any minute."Maria looked at her,muttered an 'ok' then went inside,Leena closing the door.  
  
Bit shook his head."Whoa…she seems a little out doesn't she?"Leena nodded."Yeah…we get it aaalll the time here too."Bit frowned."Huh?"Both Leena and Bit turned a corner."Well…when ever we send out a group into a battle,some are new and are only experienced in practices,fight,come back and are totally mindless.Afterwards,they start to babble about how they have blood on their hands.Dosen't make any sense to me,but now their very talented pilots."Bit didn't really understand."Ooookkkk…"  
  
Naomi walked into the room that both she and Leena shared.She wasn't expecting to see Raynos Pilot Maria Cloud sitting mindlessly at the foot of Leena's bed,Naomi thought she looked pretty pale."Oh…Hey Maria what are you doing here?"Maria didn't look at her,she said,quite simply,"I have blood on my hands."Naomi said very quietly to herself."Oh no…not her too…"Maria looked up slightly,her eyes where so far away.She showed Naomi her hands."See?See how red it is Naomi?"Naomi didn't see anything wrong with her hands,they looked fine to her.  
  
Bit didn't know where they were going.He followed Leena to a room that looked like a command center for the base.People where scurrying around every where,papers fluttered in the air,some shouted things to one another.Leena led Bit over to the main controls,there,the Cornel for the base shook his hand."You must be Captain Bit Cloud. Congratulations on the victorious attack."Bit nodded."Thank you sir."The Cornel looked over at the controls. "Unfortunately…we are unable to make any type of contact with the last base you visited."Leena glanced at Bit,who also glanced back.The Colonel continued."We are currently trying to get through to the base you are stationed at."Bit was suspicious." Have you made any contact yet Sir?"The Colonel shook his head."None yet."  
  
"Its so red Naomi…"Maria said in wonder as she stared at her hands.Naomi said nothing,she let Maria babble,she was use to it."It oozes all over my hands….the floor is getting messy…."Maria stared blankly at her hands.Naomi didn't know what to do other then to be quiet.  
  
Leena led Bit to where he would stay."I feel like a chaperon." She muttered while they climbed a flight of stairs.Bit laughed Slight."You really did have to escort me."Leena laughed."No way!You would get lost in here!"They soon stopped at a door.Leena opened it and Bit went in.Right when she was about to follow,the radio on her belt cracked.Leena picked it up and spoke into it."Leena Toros here."Crack."Leena….Maria's acting weirder…..you better come talk to her…"Leena glanced back at Bit."Ok…I'll be right there Naomi."She turned the radio off.Leena faced Bit."I'm sure you can find every thing in here,I have to go do some,uh,things….I'll be back later."Leena quickly left before he could say anything.  
  
"I killed them…I killed them all…."Maria silently sobbed on the bed."The blood…the blood!Its every where!!"Naomi had to restrain herself from giving her a good slap.  
  
Leena skidded to a halt and opene the door.She saw Naomi leaning against the opposite wal,Maria,sitting on the bed staring around,tear streaks down her face.Naomi muttered to Leena."She's been saying the same thing over and over for at lets five minutes."Leena slowly walked over to Maria."Maria?Are you ok?"Naomi slightly rolled her eyes at such a dumb question.Maria sniffled and looked up at Leena."Leena….the blood….its everywhere….all over everything….."Leena looked around."No no,no it isn't!Look,theres no blood anywhere!Your imagining it!"Maria shook her head."No!I see it!It's everywhere!"She pause.Then gasped."Its seeping through the walls Leena!!"Leena gently shook Maria."No!Listen to me…there is no blood…."She said it clearly."Now..say that to your self….There…is..no…blood…"Maria nodded,her eyes shifting a little."There is no blood….there is no blood…there is no blood…."Maria muttered this over and over.Ten minutes passed by.Maria blinked.She looked at Leena and stood up."That was weird….do you have anything to eat here Leena?"Leena and Naomi Laughed."Yeah…but it isn't dinner yet."Maria slumped."Aw man."  
  
At dinner  
  
Maria sat with Leena,Naomi and Bit.Jamie was still being treated in the hospital wing.Maria diged her fork into whatever it was that they called food.Maria coughed while trying to swallow at the same time.Leena diged her fork into the food. "Terrible isn't it?"Maria coughed trying to clear her throat."Aw no *cough cough *It ain't *cough cough * That *cough *Bad! *cough cough cough* "Bit shook his head."If Jamie was down here he would scold you for your engish!"Leena and Naomi laughed.Maria just grinned at the old joke."So,anyway.Maria,do you know why Jamie has those cuts and brusies?"Maria turned her fork absent-mindlessly in her food."I don't really want to talk about it…"Leena glanced at Bit,who was sitting next to her."Are you sure?"Naomi asked cautiously. Maria nodded."Uh huh."She picked up her fork and ate her food without coughing this time.Everybody else ate without bring up the subject again.  
  
(A/N:It kinda goes into a dream thingy in this one)  
  
*~*  
  
It was sunny outside.The zoids where nicely polished and ready to be sold to the people who had ordered them.The date was May 10,1993.Mrs.Cloud sat at her desk going through paper work while her kids,Bit and Maria played on the floor with their new zoid modles.Bit was an 8 year old handful while his sister,Maria at age 7,was pretty much the same.Bit was teaching Maria about all the different kinds of zoids.Mrs.Cloud glanced at them and smiled,her husband wasn't home today and wasn't expected to come home until next week with a new shipment of zoid parts.The door to the small garage opened,with the little bell at the top dinging.Mrs.Cloud turned in her chair to see five men,around their early thirties she was guess,walked up to her desk."Hello.Can I-"Mrs.Cloud didn't get to finish with the usual greeting as one of the men interrupted her."Yes you can.Give us all the zoids in this garage."Mrs.Cloud frowned slightly."You do have the money to pay for all that don't you?"One of the men rolled his eyes slightly."Nnnoooo.Why do you think we're robbing you if we didn't have the money!?"Mrs.Cloud gasped slightly as one of the other men pulled out a shinning gun and pointed straight at her.Prefect timeing.Her son came running over about to cry."Mommy!Mommy!Maria broke the rev raptor!"The zoids left blade was completely broken off.Mrs.Cloud was worried that then men might shoot her only kids."Its ok sweetie.Wait until daddy gets home and he'll fix it ok?"Another prefect timing.Maria came over with her head down."I sorry mommy."Mrs.Cloud glanced nervously at the men.  
  
BAM!  
  
It was like changing into somebody else in a flash.Maria looked at her mommy laying on the ground,a puddle of blood started to run around her.Both Bit and Maria huddled together staring at the men.One still had the gun pointing to where their mom was.One man push the guy with the gun."Now look what you did!Right in front of them too you idiot!"Everything else went by so fast,and being a 7 year old,Maria didn't understand what was going on.One minute Bit was next o her then her was being pulled away from her.Each held each other not letting go.One man can up behind Maria and hit her with the back of the gun.She fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Another flash.Now Maria could see everything.The men where spilling what she guessed was gasoline,every where.Her 7 year old self was laying on the ground,so was her mom,dead with a pool of blood surrounding her.Bit was yelling while he was being carried away.  
  
Another flash.Now the whole garage was on fire!Her seven year old self wasn't moving.Suddenly,someone rushed in,carefully picked her up,and ran out of the building.This is where Maria woke up.  
  
*~*  
  
Maria sat up in bed.Once again she was tangled in the sheets,covered with sweat.Maria noticed that she was also shaking slightly.She told herself to calm down.Is that what really happened?Maria got slowly out of bed,borrowed an extra robe and quietly made her way out of Leena and Naomi's room.  
  
Maria slowly made her way to the hospital wing."I'm gonna get in trouble for this…"She muttered to herself."Gonna isn't a word."Someone whispered in her ear.She quickly turned around to see Jamie.Maria sighed in relief."Don't do that!Man I coulda punch you!"She whispered back.Jamie looked thoughtful."Coulda isn't a word either."Maria had to keep her voice down."Look.I didn't come out here for you to correct my einglish…hey…what are you doing up?"Jamie shurged."Couldn't sleep.What are you doing up."Maria blushed slightly."It'll sound stupid…had a bad dream…nightmare…whatever."Jamie frowned."Oh…do you want to talk about it?"Maria smiled."Yeah!But not here."Jamie nodded."Ok."They walked into an empty room a few doors down.  
  
Jamie closed the door."What was it about?"Maria was a little nervous."M-my M-m-mom…"Jamie looked at her."Are you really sure you want to talk about this?"Maria nodded."Yeah!It was scary….it was like a memory or something."Maria went on telling almost every detail she could remember."I guess I just blocked the whole thing out of my memory."Jamie had some questions,but he asked them carefully."Where these people reported."Maria shrugged."I dunno.After the fire,I had to go through foster homes.They told me it was accidental when I got older."Jamie frowned."But you where a witness!You cloud have told them what happened!"Maria glared for only a second."I know that!But I was seven then!"Jamie put his finger to his lip.Foot steps where heard right outside their door.A shadow appeared in the door crack.Both remain still and silent.A few minutes passed by before the person left.Jamie and Maria waited until they couldn't hear the heavy boots anymore before peeking out the door."That was close."Jamie whispered.Maria nodded."Lets get back to bed."Maria suggested.Jamie nodded heading up to Bits room."Night'"They said to one another before turning different corners.  
  
At breakfast time.  
  
Leena and Naomi walked in front of a very sleepy Maria.They chatted about who knows what,while Maria had to reminded herself a few times to remember to walk and not sleep.As they sat at the same table as Bit and Jamie,Maria yawned,her eyes threaten to close,she rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake.Jamie leaned in."Didn't sleep well I'm guessing?"Maria yawned."Nope…so…sleepy…"Her head dropped to her shoulder,she stayed like that,asleep.Jamie shook his head as he began to eat his food.Bit and Leena chatted(A/N:Is that all they EVER do when they eat!?!?!Lol)Naomi read a resent letter she had received.Maria did wake up and ate slowly.It would have been nice if someone would quit throwing food at Maria!Maria glanced around,not wanting this so early in the morining.She saw some men at a near by table snickering at her.When she was about to get up,Jamie stopped her."Don't bother with them.Thery're not worth the trouble."Maria nodded."Fine."She ate her food again.Thunk!Maria was getting fed up,but she continued to eat her food.Thunk!Maria gritted her teeth.She glanced at Jamie."One punch?Plleeeaassseee."Jamie sighed."Just one."Maria smiled."Thank you!"She got up slowly and made her way to the table.A man glanced at her and smiled.He nudged a guy next to him."I TOLD you she'd come over here Al!"Maria stopped slightly.Al?No…it couldn't the Al she knew.The guy looked up and smiled.How she hated that smile!It was Al alright.He gave Maria all the more reason to get violent,fast.Maria clenched her fists at her side."What a surprise!Nice seeing you here sweets!"Al said to her.'I'm gonna murder him…'Maria thought to herself."Don't call me 'sweets'"She said through a fake smile.Al smiled at her."Aw…why not baby?"Maria eyes where blazing,he was asking for it,big time.  
  
Jamie thought it was odd.Maria hadn't thrown a punch yet as he watched her.Bit noticed that Maria wasn't at the table."Hey.Whats Maria doing?"Leena looked over at the table Maria was at."Uh oh…"Naomi shurged while looking over."Flirting?"Everybody looked at her."Naomi!!"  
  
POW!Yep…there it was…  
  
Every head turned to see Al Johnson on the floor,Maria Cloud in a position that clearly said that she was the one that had hit him.Al reached up and wiped the blood that was forming on his lip."Now why'd ya do that baby girl?"Maria glared at him."For calling me that!"Al stood up and walked around the table,he now faced Maria."For calling you what??"He shoved her back,hard.Maria almost hit another table.A low 'oooo' went through the mess- hall."Oh that was dumb…"Leena quietly comented.Naomi scribbled something down."Quick!Who you guys betting on!?"Everybody glared at her."Naomi!!"  
  
Al approached Maria again."Baby…no someones gonna get hurt here…I don't want to beat you up."Maria snickered and rolled her eyes."Oh pplleeaasseee Al…you can't even beat up a stick!"Al aimed to punch her,she rolled over.The punch missed her and hit somebody else.Some people laughed.Maria came around Al just as he turned around.She punched him hard in the face.Al fell over,slightly crashing into another table,also spilling food on him.Al got up and ran at Maria,he knocked them both over.They rolled on the floor,both trying to either hurt each other or get the other off.  
  
People where cheering and yelling,rooting for whoever they betted on.Maria landed a punch at Al while he did the same.Both where now bleeding.Once someone yelled that the Colonel was coming.Al's friends ran over to him as Bit,Jamie,Naomi and Leena ran over to pull the two apart.Maria wiped the blood off of her cut lip."I'll get you later Johnson!"She shouted at him as they pulled her away."You wanna a piece of me Cloud!?Its all here sweets!!"He hollered back.Maria lurched forward,but Jamie and Bit held her back."Come on Maria."Jamie said to her as they made their way to the hospital wing.  
  
"Gggrr….I'm gonna kill that little jerk!"Maria yelled angrily fifteen minutes later."Gonna isn't-"Jamie started."DON'T say it!"Maria snapped."Don't forget to save some for me Maria."Bit said while leaning on a wall."I will I will…FIRST…I'll break his little arms…THEN I'll break his little neck…."Maria went on and on."Violent isn't she…"Naomi muttered to Leena."Yep…very…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys: *yawns* sleepy…..so…sleepy….  
  
Apollo: heh…..there..supper long chapter for a super long wait!  
  
Smilys:R&R before I hunt all of you down….*falls asleep on keyboard *tfgouwehgtfwueg 


	9. The Dance

Smilys: REVIEWS!!!GIVE ME REVIEWS NNNOOOWWW!!!GIVE EM' TO MMMEEE!!! Apollo:........scary.....very scary.... Disclaimer:Yada yada.....we know this drill!! ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit read threw the paper.Nothing really interested him.Jamie walked in."Hey Bit?"Bit looked up from the paper."Yeah?"Jamie stayed near the door way."I can't find Maria anyway."Bit raised an eyebrow."Taken a fancy to her have ya?"He snicker as Jamie's mouth fell open."What!?!No!Nuh huh!!Us??No way!!"Bit continued to snicker as Jamie expressed his denail."Whatever you say Jamie...Whatever you say...no,I haven't seen her since breakfast.Probably planning to do something evil to Al."Jamie nodded while blushing slightly.Jamie left quickly to find Maria,Bit watched with a smirk on his face.  
  
Leena looked up from her book.She opened the door to see Jamie outside."Hey Jamie."Jamie smiled."Hey...um...I can't find Maria anywhere...do you know where she went?"Leena snicker slightly."Why?Are you going to ask her out?"Jamie's mouth fell open again."No!I just want to know where she is!!"Leena smiled."Ok ok...she's in the fitness room.She's cooling off some of that steam."Jamie started to walk off."Thanks Leena."Leena peeked out the door as he went down the hall."You do know its kind of abveous!?"She shouted at him with a laugh.Jamie turned his head."Really?That obvious?" Leena nodded while smiling.Jamie shook his head."Nah.Not us!"Leena shook her head as he walked down the hall."Your both in denial!!"Jamie turned a corner with a,"Whatever."Leena went back inside her room,closing the door.  
  
Jamie peek through the door.He saw Maria hitting the daylights out of a punching bad,she was the only one in there.He took a deep breath,then opened the door slowly.  
  
"I hate him...I hate him.I HATE HIM!!"Maria muttered angierly.She hit the bag so hard it just about fell out of the wall.After awhile,she stopped and sat down on the bench,rubbing her face with a towel."Hey..."Someone said cautiously. Maria looked up slowly.Jamie was slowly walking towards her."Oh...hey Jamie."Jamie sat down next to her.They didn't talk for awhile,only Maria's breathing was heard."How'd you find me?"Jamie glanced at her."I uh asked Bit and Leena."Maria nodded while wiping one side of her face."Oh..."Jamie shook his head." You wouldn't believe what they said to me!"Maria glanced at him."What'd they say?"Jamie told her.Maria was to exhausted to get mad."Whatever...their the ones in denail!"Jamie laughed,he stopped suddenly."Are we though?Are we in denail?"Maria didn't know how to say it."I...I...I.."Jamie decide it was time."I think we are."He said queitly.Maria looked at him.She didn't know what to say."Listen,"Jamie started."I heard you talking in your sleep.That first night we where in those woods...you said you loved me."  
  
"Shhh!Be quiet Bit or they'll hear us!"Leena whispered at him as the peeked silently through the door to the fitness room."I AM being quiet!"Bit whispered back."Ssshh!"Leena hissed at him.  
  
Maria tried to say something,anything,but nothing would come out.Jamie waited.This was hard,for both of them.'D-d-did you mean it?'Jamie asked slowly,but still studdered."I..I...I..um...."She nodded her head while lowering it at the same time.Jamie was speachless.He put one hand under her chin and lefted up her chin so that they where facing eye to eye,"Maria.......I...I love you too...for the longest time..."He didn't get to finish as Maria wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist,he hugged her back.  
  
"Did they say it yet?"Bit whispered."I think so..their hugging...so...yeah..."Bit's eyes widened slightly."Move over!Let me see!"Leena moved over so that he could see.Leena smiled."Looks like your going to get a brother-in-law!"Bit slightly glared at her."Leena!"  
  
"I've waited so long to hear that."Maria whispered.Jamie pulled back slightly."Wow.It sure feels good to get that out of the way."Maria nodded while smiling.They didn't speak as the gap in-between them slowly grew smaller.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Jamie and Maria looked to see Bit and Leena in a mess on the floor.Maria burst into fits of laughter."Leena!Your crushing me!"Bit said from under Leena.Jamie laughed."The spies are caught!"Maria gasped out through laughs."We weren't spying!"Leena said while trying to get up."We where just."Bit started as he got up."Spying?"Jamie said with a raised eyebrow."Yeah."Jamie and Maria laughed.  
  
At lunch  
  
"Oh come on Maria!Tell me!Please?"Leena begged Maria to tell her,who was sitting right in front of her.Maria looked up from her food with a bit of a sneer."That really isn't any of your busniess you know."Leena made a puppy dog face.Maria motioned for her to lean in.She did."Ok,"Maria said in a hashed tone."Once.But I'd say it was accidental."Maria told her how she and Jamie played hide and seek in the woods they where hiding in when they got kidnapped.Leena listened closely.Maria finished."Why did you want to know?"Leena shurged."No reason."Maria snickered while sitting back up."Trying to get pointers from me or something?"Leena flicked water at her laughing.Naomi nudged Leena.She showed her something that looked like a flier."Leena.look at this."Maria leaned in to get a better look.Naomi read."'Big Dance.dress formal.In Temps town.bring a friend!'Werid.Should we go?"Maria shurged."Why not?"Leena nodded."Yeah!We can go into town today and pick something out before dinner!"All three girls smiled as they planed what colors that thought would look best on each other.  
  
Jamie ate quickly,mostly because Bit wouldn't stop talking about,'Now,I wouldn't do this.'and'I wouldn't do that.'Jamie was getting pretty tired of it."Bit!Stop!Its not like anything's changed between us."Bit ate his food."Ok ok.just making sure."While Bit,Leena and Naomi where talking,Maria folded up the flier and slid it over to Jamie.He raised an eyebrow while unfolding it.He showed it to Bit."Werid.Think we should go?"Bit shurged."I dunno.I'll write to Brad and ask if he can get some time off or something.Naomi would be glad he came if he could."He snickers.Jamie and Bit laughed."Aw.dose that mean we have to wear a tux and everything?"Jamie shurged."I guess so."Bit sighed."Fine.I'll wear a monkey suit."  
  
After lunch,the group went in separate jeeps to Temps Town.  
  
"But,don't you think it's a bit.er..much?"Maria said as the girls walked into a salon."Of course not!We might as well treat ourselves while we're here!"Maria muttered."But I don't WANT a makeover."None heard her.The girls sat in the spinning chairs as the salon employees swept over to each one and started their puff and fluff routine.  
  
"Come on Bit!Just try the thing on!"Bit and Jamie where trying out tuxs."But-"Jamie glared."Try.it.on.!"Bit went into the dressing rooms."Ok ok!Sheesh."Five minutes later Bit came out looking pretty snazzy.Jamie nodded."Not bad."Bit looked himself over."Hey.I do look pretty good in a suit!Now you go try one on!"Jamie picked his up and went in the dressing room.  
  
"Ooowww!"Maria almost yelled in the salon."Not to worry deary! I'll have these knots out it a second!"Replyed the man behind her."Gggrrr.my hair is naturally curly you monkeys ungle!"Maria pretty much yelled while gripping the side of the chair.Leena glanced over at her while the lady behind her fluffed and combed her hair."No need to get mad madam."Said the man behind her calmly as if her gets her type of attitude al the time.  
  
Bit and Jamie purchased their tuxes and went out the door."Now what?"Jamie asked as they dodged people going left and right.Bit thought."Flowers?"Jamie shurged."Guess so."They walked into a flower shop.The little bell on the door rang.Flowers of all different colors and shapes covered every wall in the shop.Jamie surveyed it."Kinda makes you feel like Harry doesn't it?"Bit nodded,shuddering slightly.Twenty minutes later,they walked out with bouquets of flowers.Bit had lilies and Jamie had daffodils.  
  
"Now to buy dresses!"Leena and Naomi marched into the store while Maria walked.They looked at every single dress before picking out just the right one.Leena went into a dressing room carrying a pale pink dress,Naomi took a dark red one,and Maria took a sky blue one.Leena came out first,followed by Naomi."Wow!That is a nice color on you Leena!"Comented Naomi while Leena turned to survey herself."Really?You look great in red Naomi!"Naomi looked herself over."Thanks!Is Maria done yet?"Leena knocked on the door."You done in there yet Maria?"A slightly muffled repley came."Just a sec!Ow!"Maria came out rubbing her head.The other girls where shooked.Maria look very pretty in blue."Whoa.You look great Maria!"Maria looked at herself."You think?"Both nodded their approval."We know!"All the girls giggled.  
  
The time for the dance finally arrived.  
  
"Ow!Stupid shoes!"Naomi looked out the door of the bathroom."You ok in there?"Maria rubbed her foot."Just fine!"She yelled threw gritted teeth. A jeep roared through the desert on its way to Temps town."I got a bad feeling about this."Jamie muttered at one point."Why would you have a bad feeling about this??"Jamie shurged."I dunno.I just do."Bit slightly rolled his eyes."Whatever then."  
  
Another jeep roared its way to Temps town."Burr!Its cold out here!"Leena rubbed her arma."Shoulda brought a jacket or something!I'm freezing!"Maria speed up.Naomi was sitting in the back."Why are you speeding up?"Maria glanced back."The soon we get there.the soon we'll be warm!"(A/N:Don't cha just LOVE it when there's NOBODY in the desert and you can get away with that!?*Grins insanely*Apollo:Your DEFFENTLY NOT going to drive a car. a/n:You are no fun -_-;)  
  
A jeep speeded past Bit and Jamie.Bit honked at it."HEY!You crazy psycho!Watch where your going!"The jeep slowed down till it was right by the other jeep."Excuse me?This psycho happens your sister you nut!"Shouted Maria,who anyone could clearly pick up the insanity.Bit raised an eyebrow."Oooohhh..man.your driving skills are scary."Maria grinned evily."I know!"She punch down on the accelerator.The jeep screeched a bit then speed away."Yyyyyiiihhhaaa!!!"Maria yelled back.Both Naomi and Leena screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Oh crap!"Jamie held onto the seat.Bit was speeding up to Maria.When they where even he shouted."Don't you think it would be better if the guys got there first and the gals came late!?"Maria shook her head."Heck no!"She sped up a little."You wanna turn this into a race or what!?"Bit shouted catching up."Oh yeah!And I'll beat you too!!"Both jeeps sped evenly to Temps town,their pastangers hanging on has hard as they could.  
  
A siren blared behind them.Leena looked back at the red and blue light flashing close enough behind them."Maria!I think you better slow down now!!"Maria hardly listen.She had a look of determination as she laugh insanely or evilly.  
  
"Bit!Your going to get in trouble if you don't slow down!"Bit didn't listen either,but even sped up a little."Pull over right now!!!"Yelled a voice from loud speakers.Maria glanced back."Aw crap."She slowed down a lot.Bit did the same.They pulled over on separate roads.The officer came to Maria's jeep first."Do you know how fast you where going there?"Maria smiled nervously."Way over the speed limit?"The officer leaded on the door."Exactly.Let me see your license and registration please."Maria turned to get her bag.She had to rummage through before finding it.She handed it to him.He read through it."Er.you do know that this is expired Miss.Cloud?"Maria's eyes widen.She snatch the license and looked through it.No doubt about it,her license was expired."Step out of the car please."Maria reluctantly stepped out of the car."Turn around please."Maria turned around."Put your hands behind your back."Maria did.The snapping of handcuffs came to her ears.The officer read her rights the told her to wait here while he went to the other car.  
  
As the officer approach their car,Bit check his pockets for his licence."Licence and registration please."Bit handed them to him.As he read through,Bit and Jamie glanced at Maria,who was in handcuffs.(A/N:Wouldn't it be REALLY funny it the song from 'cops' started to play???Haha)"Hm.unlike your friend there.your license is NOT expired.However.I will write you up from speeding."The officer wrote up the ticket and gave it to Bit."Make sure it dosen't happen again."The officer started to walk off."Er.officer!"The officer turned."Now what?"Bit thought."Um.why are you arresting my sister?"The officer thought that was sort of a dumb question."Well son.you see,she was speeding on an expired licnce.We'll have to suspend it until she can get a new one."Bit frowned."But that dosen't explain why your arresting her!"The officer frowned."Now that I think of it.it dosen't dose it.I guess one of her friends could drive to wherever it is your going."The officer walked over to Maria,uncuffed her and told her what they where going to do."Fine."She mutter while Leena got into the driver seat,Naomi got in the passenger seat and Maria sat in the back."Have a nice evening you hear me!"They waved as they drove away.  
  
Maria climbed out of the back seat as they pulled up to the building.She walked in with Jamie.Leena was about to follow in with Bit,but had a quick talk with Naomi."Are you just going to wait out here for Brad?"Naomi shurged."I guess so."Leena nodded."Ok."She walked in with Bit.  
  
The ballroom was brightly lit,music blared through the tall speakers.People scattered everywhere over the dance floor in the middle of the room.Tables and booths around it."Wow.looks nice dosen't it?"Leena commented over the noise."Yeah!Lets go get something to eat!"Bit and Leena walked over to a booth with Maria and Jamie.They ordered their food and drinks."I thought I had that thing updated.this sucks."Maria muttered while eating a sandwitch."Hey,its not like we could update it anyway,not at this time."Bit reminded her while drinking his coke."Exactly.Lucky for me it didn't say that I was in the army."About thirty minutes went by before Naomi and Brad walked in.Surprisingly,they sat at a different table.  
  
A slow sound finally played through the speakers.  
  
(A/N:This song TOTALY goes with this fic!Don't sue me!I don't own this song either!( )  
  
{Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run,and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me cryin'? Would you save my soul,tonight?}  
  
"Come on Bit!Lets go dance!"Leena said well dragging Bit to the dance floor."But I-"Maria laughed.Jamie stood and offered his arm."Care to dance?"Maria took it smiling.Jamie lead her onto the dance floor.Maria wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck while he put his hands on her waist.They swayed to the music.  
  
{Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die,for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight.}  
  
Leena and Bit where dancing a few feet away from Jamie and Maria."They look cute together don't they?."Leena whispered.Bit nodded."Mm-hm.By the way.you look nice."Leena smiled."Thanks,you don't look to bad your self."Bit smiled at her,staring into her purple eyes while she stared into his green/aqua ones.  
  
{I can be your hero,baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you,forever You can take my breath away.}  
  
"I don't see how someone could kiss away pain.pain is pain.its kinda hard to make it go away right?"Maria whispered to Jamie."Not really.it makes someone feel better."He whispered back.The whole time nether took their eyes off of the others.Maria layed her head on Jamie shouldered while he rested his head ontop of her's."It's a beautiful song."Maria commented as the swayed."Mm-hm."  
  
{Would you swear,that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? I don't care. You're here tonight}  
  
Leena had her head on Bits shoulder,her eyes where closed.Bit led gentaly,almost rocking her.Leena was about to go to sleep listening to the words of the song.At one point Bit thought she DID go to sleep,but when he check,the reply was,"Keep dancing and don't stop."So Bit kept dancing,and he didn't stop.  
  
{I can be your hero,baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you,forever You can take my breath away.}  
  
Heads spinned that night,not knowing what to do or say next or even if they should do or say anything at all.Maria shut her eyes.The melody was so soothing,she wanted to sleep,like she could sleep forever,and Jamie would be right there for her.She smiled thinking about how much truth was in the words.  
  
{Oh I just want to hold you I just want to hold you,oh yeah Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care You're here tonight.}  
  
Was he in this to deep?Did he lose his mind?No,he didn't care,she was here with him tonight.Bit smiled.He knew the song would end but for now he didn't want to think about it.He looked around the room.A lot of people were dancing the same way they were.His eyes found Maria and Jamie dancing like them,Maria looked asleep,atlest she was smiling.Bit didn't really notice it at first but Jamie had out grown Maria,he was atlest a few inches taller then her now.As Bit watched the room,he saw someone that made him turn very slowly away from them.Leena slightly tripped and opened her eyes.She looked at Bit."Huh?"Bit looked straight at her."Leena.er.don't look over there."He motioned with his head to where he didn't want her to look.  
  
{I can be your hero baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away.}  
  
Maria slowly opened her eyes.The smile on her face immediately dissappered,along with the person she lest wanted to see.She tightened her arms around Jamie's neck,staring at the spot where the person was.Jamie lifted his head off of hers.He looked straight at her but she didn't look at him."What is it?"Maria shook her head slightly."Nothing.Thought I saw something."Jamie raised an eyebrow,but rested his head on hers again.  
  
{I can be your hero Baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away You can take my breath away}  
  
"Why can't I look over there?"Leena asked while they danced.Bit stared into her eyes."Just don't.It'll ruin everything tonight."Leena frowned slightly but layed her head on his should again."Ok Bit,I won't."Bit sighed in relief."Good."Both smiled at the same time.  
  
(A/N:This goes into Jamie thinking.)  
  
'Wonder what she was looking at.must have scared her or something.she looks so pretty.stupid why didn't you tell her that!'  
  
"Maria.you look very nice tonight."Maria smiled as she looked up at him."Thanks.You wouldn't believe what I had to go through.It was Leena's idea!"She said defensibly.Jamie grinned."I can only imagine."The space in- between them slowly grew closer.They shut their eyes.  
  
{And I can be.your hero.}  
  
BAM!BAM!  
  
Maria,Jamie,Leena and Bit along with every body else ducked and looked everywhere for were the shots where being fired."Just pefect."Maria muttered.  
  
BAM!BAM!BAM!  
  
Bullets shot off of chairs,tables and a couple had even shot some people.More bullets bounced off of the side of booths close to Maria and Jamie.Jamie held onto Maria as they huddled trying to crawl away.  
  
BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!  
  
Bullets came soaring towards Bit and Leena.Bit turned over a table while crawling under it to avoid the shots.Leena crawled back to him.They huddled with the cover of the unturned Table.Oddly enough,the music was still playing!  
  
{Brin' da noise Brin' down da house We came here to turn the party out Say come on,come on And give em' proof That we can get loose ya'll}  
  
Jamie and Maria where hiding behind a booth.Bullets bounced off of the sides.One guy running by was shot and feel down.His cell phone flew out of his pocket.Maria quickly grabbed it.She dialed 911.  
  
BAM!BAM!BAM!  
  
{Brin' the noise,Brin' down the house We came here to turn the party out Say come on,come on And give em' proof That we can get loose ya'll.}  
  
BAM!BAM!BAM!  
  
"BIT!!"Bit fell slightly to the floor holding his right arm."I'm ok!Its nothing!"He winced as Leena bent down to look.Blood gushed out.They covered it up so the blood would keep flowing like that."Who the heck started this!?"Bit yelled over the noise.Sirens where heard near by.Patrol cars and ambulances roaring down the streets on their way to the riot.  
  
{We need to get down The scene is set so right Every body's in the house tonight (tonight) Lose your mind Let your body take control (control) You've got to feel it in your soul (in your soul)}  
  
Maria hung up the cell phone and chucked it."They better get here soon!"Jamie slightly peeked out from behind the booth."Oh no.looks like Bit's been hurt!"Maria froze.Jamie sat beside her."Hey!You hear that!?"The sirens blared to a stop in front of the building.Almost instantly the shots stopped. Maria ran to Bit and Leena,Jamie at her heel.She slide next to Bit on the floor."Bit!Are you ok??"Bit gasped he was shaking slightly because of the pain."I'll.be.fine.its.its.nothing."A paramedic rushed over."Stand back please!"They stood back.The paramedic looked at the wound.He called over a stratcher and they wheeled Bit away.Maria followed.When she got to the door of the ambulance.They said she couldn't come."But I'm his sister!I'm family!"The paramedic shook his head."I'm sorry but its to crowed at the moment."With out another word he climbed in and shut the door in her face.The ambulance roared away with its sirens blaring.Maria stood in the spot she was.Jamie and Leena came out and stood by her."They didn't let you go?"Leena said frowning.Jamie put a hand on her shoulder.She smiled slightly,then tore out of his grip."Maria!Where are you going?"Maria hoped in the jeep."I'm going to go see my brother."Leena's eyes widened slightly."But your license is expired!"Maria glared at the road."Danm my license! I'm going to see Bit!"The jeep roared to life and sped out of the parking lot,it followed the ambulance,turning a corner sharply."Jamie and Leena hoped in the other jeep.Jamie was driving.The sped out of the parking lot and followed Maria.  
  
Maria had caught up with the ambulance by the time it pulled into the hospitail.She parked and ran inside.Bit and the paramedics where nowhere in sight."Crap."She muttered.She rushed over to the help desk."Excuse me,but did they just bring in a man with blond hair about 15-20 minutes ago?"The lady pointed down a hall."Yeah they rolled him down there-"Before she could finish Maria bolted down the hallway.She slide to a stop when she recognize the spiky blond hair man being assisted to."Bit!"Maria stood at the foot of the table Bit was on while doctors and nurse scrambled about trying to get him stable.A doctor finally noticed her standing there."Someone get her out!"A nurse rushed over and helped her out of the room."But that's my brother!"The nurse led her to the waiting room."You just wait here.He'll be just fine."Marie could tell her face said other wise."But I-"The nurse hurried away before she could finish.  
  
Leena and Jamie ran into the loby.Leena walked over to the help desk."Did you see a woman with curly brown hair and purple highlighted bangs just run through here?"The lady at the desk nodded."Yes.She ran down that way."She pointed them where.Jamie was the first to run down the hall.Leena said a thank you to the lady and followed Jamie.Jamie ran down the hall,passing where Bit was a skidded when he saw Maria in the waiting room.Her head was in her hands as she balanced her elbows on her kness.Jamie walked over and sat next to her."Its my fault.I ruined everything."Jamie frowned."No you didn't.Look."He uncovered her face to see she was crying a little."Did you fire the bullet that hit Bit?"Maria shook her head."No."She sniffled looking down."Then it wasn't your fault."  
  
A few hours went by before the doctor finally came out.Maria Jumped out of her chair."Is he going to be alright??"Doctor held up a hand motioning her to sit back down.She obeyed but was egger for an answer."He'll be ok.We finally got him stable but."Maria was listening."He has lost a lot of blood from the wound.There might be a chance that he'll go into a coma but don't get your hopes up.Most likely he won't.Anyway let me show you to his room."They all stood up and followed the doctor.Jamie held Maria's hand.Leena was the first one in the room.Bit was laying on a bed with tubes in his arm,giving him more blood and fluids.Leena sat next to the bed.Maria and Jamie took the remaining chairs twaord the wall.Bit was asleep.  
  
(A/N:Heh.ANOTHER dream!()  
  
A Doge pick-up pulled into the drive way.10 year old Maria Cloud peeked out the window.She saw the man stager out and head to the door.Right when the knob turned,Maria ran to her dark room.She shut the door quickly,hoping that he was to drunk to remember how angry he was at work.Heavy foot steps echoed through the small house.Maria huddled near the wall,as far away from the door as possible.A shadow appeared right outside her bedroom door.Maria breathed hard but kept it quiet.The knob turned,but stopped short.Then again and again it did this.Someone outside pounded on the door."UNLOCK THIS DOOR!"Maria jumped a little.She slowly walked to the door,reached out with a small shaking hand then unlocked the door.The door burst open,knocking Maria to the ground.A tall man with some stubble around his face stormed into the room.He picked up Maria by her should and shook her."What did I tell you about locking that door!?"Maria winced,she had a bad head ace and the worst was yet to come."Y.y.you.s.ss.said.n.n.not.t.t.to."She studdered.He shook her again."Then why did you lock the door!?!?"He threw her against the wall.Maria winced as she layed on the floor.She didn't answer him.He walked over to her,just as she was getting up,he slapped her hard against her face.Now her face was bleeding."ANSWER ME!"He roared."I'm sorry!"Maria pleaded.It wasn't good enough.A harsh blow came to her head.She blacked out.  
  
(A/N:End dream.)  
  
Maria jumped in her chair.The sun was raising.She relaxed as she relies she was still in the hospital room.Leena had fallen asleep next to the bed,Jamie was still asleep in his chair.Maria yawned.She didn't know how tired she was.She yawned again then rested her head back on Jamie's shoulder,hoping she won't have another weird dreams until noon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys:YAY!^_^Finally I get a chapter done!!(Did you notice how Maria's past is coming together with her dreams?Hehe!  
  
Apollo:Now if you don't mind,she got this done late and I for one am about to go to sleep.*yawns*  
  
Smilys:*Mutters*Party-pooper.humph.GIVE ME REVIEWS PPPPLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!! 


	10. Gone with the Wind

Smilys:*yawns*So sleepy.  
  
Apollo:Wow.for once.  
  
Smilys:*glares*  
  
Disclaimer:Dose not own zoids.(To tired to think of anything else.)  
  
***  
  
Bit slowly opened his eyes.He blinked a few times until his vision wasn't so blurry.He saw Leena asleep next to the bed,her hand was in perfect reach to grab and hold.Bit looked over to see Jamie and Maria asleep in chairs.He smiled a little.He then looked at he clock under the TV.  
  
10:34  
  
Bit slowly moved his hand and gently grabbed Leena's,he squeezed it a little.Leena's eyes fluttered opened,She sat up and looked at Bit."How are you feeling?"She whispered.He shrugged a little."Ok.Tired."Leena smiled.After a couple of hours of watching TV,Jamie and Maria finally woke up.  
  
"Hey,I'm going to go for a walk."Maria stood up and started to walk out of the room."Want me to go with you?"Jamie asked about to stand.Maria shook her head opening the door."Nah,That's ok."She walked out of the room shutting the door.  
  
Leena sighed like she was holding something in.Bit frowned at her."What was that?"Leena scooted her chair a bit closer and leaded in."Does anybody get the feeing that she's acting a little weird latly?"Jamie shurged."She seems fine to me."Leena shook her head."Well.she's not.Atlest in my opion."Jamie frowed.This was weird."Look,"Leena started while looking at the both of them."Something happens at night with her.I don't get it and I will talk to her about it but I might as well tell you two."Jamie and Bit also leaned in to listen."Well.the first time I saw this happen was the night before that dance.She was tossing and turning,and NOT out of not being able to sleep either.She was sweating too.I watched her a long time until she finally shot up in bed.Must have been a night mare or something."Bit and Jamie frowned.Jamie's frowned changed to his eyes widening,but he remained queit."Then,last night I could hear her doing the same thing!Tossing and turning!I saw her pretty much throwing her head back and forth.This is getting kinda freaky."Bit nodded."No kidding."  
  
Maria walked down the streets down town.She shoved her hands in her pockets obviously deep in thought.She didn't take any notice to the people she ran into.She did get yelled at but shurged it off.'They don't care.and nither do I.'Maria thought to herself as she got further and further away from the hospital.  
  
Jamie made himself some coffee in the waiting room.He thought about everything Leena had explained to them.'Poor Maria.No wonder she always has a temper.You really can't blame her though.'He sipped his coffee.'I hope I don't turn into Brad from drinking this stuff.'  
  
~*Maria's P.O.V*~  
  
This sucks.Why am I the only one that has these problems.Its not fair..I didn't even do anything!I swear 'they' just pick us out to torment us to no end.Danmit.I walked down some street I really don't care where it goes or what its called.Please let their be a gym SOMEWHERE!!! Feh.Its not like its going to be the end of the world if I don't find one. I'll just beat up some random person..  
  
Nah.its not the same..  
  
I sighed.This was getting a just a little bit depressing...maybe I'm getting depressing.  
  
Nope not me!Hell no!I'm in a bad mood if you can't tell.heh.  
  
~*Normal P.O.V*~  
  
Jamie's cell phone rang in the waiting room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jamie..I.I need to talk to you..now."  
  
"Huh?Why?Whats wrong Maria?"  
  
"I.I can't tell you on the phone.just meet me at the park by the water fountain ok?"  
  
"Yeah...sure.ok.bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They hung up.  
  
What did Maria want to tell him?  
  
At 4:00 Jamie met Maria where she said to meet him."Why did you want me here?Is something wrong?"Maria nodded close to crying.  
  
"What?"He asked,a bit fearful of the answer.Maria looked straight into his eyes.There was so much pain,hope.dedication.al rolled in one in her beautiful brown eye."Jamie....their..."Her voice shook,tears running down her face.She came into Jamie arms.Jamie held her for a long time while she silently cried."Ssshh..its ok...its ok.."Jamie whispered in her ear.Maria pulled away,looking into his eyes and shaking her head."No..its not..it won't.."Jamie searched her face for any answer..."Why not?"Maria tried to suck it up,but new tears fell.  
  
"Their sending me away..reassigning me..."She burst out crying and ran into Jamie's arms.Jamie held her,at a lose for words."But..why?"He asked after she had calmed down enough.  
  
"Their sending you to the worst place to be!"  
  
"I know..I know!I think,they want the best fliers up there.That means me.."Neither said anything for a long time.Jamie glanced at her.  
  
"Are you afraid?"Maria smiled a little.  
  
"Of dieing?No..its fighting,coming back,and knowing that I failed that scares me."  
  
"I guess there are worse things then death.."Maria grinned.  
  
"'Ah!But death is but the next big adventure!'"Jamie looked at her.  
  
"Where did you hear that?"Maria shurged.  
  
"I don't remember.."Another long silence."Have you told them yet?"  
  
"I told Leena.She told me to tell you.."  
  
"You haven't told Bit yet?"  
  
"....I didn't want him to worry...."  
  
"Maria!You have to stop doing that!"  
  
"Doing what......?"  
  
"Not telling Bit things!I mean,come on!Both of you are family!"  
  
"But.......he'll get mad.....try to stop me..truth is...I kinda want to go..."Jame paused,that he did not know..  
  
"You still have to tell him.Tell him the news then explain."  
  
"But he'll-"  
  
"Stop says 'but'!Just tel him!Think of it as you telling me or Leena for the first time."Maria smiled nodding.  
  
"Ok...I'll tell him."  
  
"Promise?"Jamie said lifting her hand."Promise."Jamie smiled touching her face and running it her fingers through her bangs."When do you leave?"  
  
"In a few months..."Jamie sighed closing his eyes.Then he opened them."I'm going to miss you.."Maria softly kissed him."I know.."  
  
"I love you.."Maria smiled hugging him close."I know.."  
  
*  
  
"Bit..um..I need to talk to you.."Bit stood up in the waiting room while they where sorting out his paper work."What?"Maria got shifty eyes.  
  
"Its important..promise you won't get mad or anything?"  
  
"Promise.."Bit eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Well..um.I..you see.."Jamie was around the corner nodding his head."I'm...their..reassigning me...I'm going away.."She looked down and braced herself for the blow out.Bit didn't say anything for a minute or two."Their.huh what?"Maria was about to repeat it when he dragged her awhile from the desk and people to talk to alone in a room.He shut the door behind him.Jamie waited outside the door just in case.He could hear Bit's muffled yelling,then cursing.Maria tried to talk several times.Most of which Jamie couldn't understand.Then her heard Maria blow."FINE!"The door burst open and she stormed out,red in the face a bit,she didn't even take notice to Jamie following her.  
  
*  
  
A few months later...  
  
Bit,Leena,Jamie and Maria arrived at a base to see Maria off.Maria hugged Leena,who both where crying silently.  
  
"I'll write everyday."Leena promised.  
  
"Me too.."  
  
Maria hugged Bit,who still didn't like this at all."Stay out of trouble..."  
  
"I will.."Maria then came to Jamie.Her tears where freely falling now.They hugged tighty,then pulled away."Be careful Maria.."She kissed him gently on the lips."I will..don't worry about it!"She smiled.  
  
"All pilots going to Fort Green please report to Gate 32 for boarding."Maria sighed picking up her bag and lazily throwing it over her shoulder."That's me.."With some final hugs and goodbyes,  
  
Maria Cloud walked away,without a second glance.  
  
*** Smilys:PPPLLEEEAAASSSEEE tell me you liked this!!!!Strange....sounding pearl harboryish eh?Oops...Note:I also don't own pearl harbor or its plot and characters!!Heh heh..oops....^_^;  
  
Apollo:....ick!angst!!  
  
Smilys:*Shurgs *You dun like it then dun read it!If I get a flame for that I'll hunt you down Like I do with Pierce!Just use her as an example of hat I'll do!! *Aims ultement paint ball gun at anyone who dares flame this. *If your lucky you might get a Darwin Award!! 


	11. Dieing and Dead

Smilys:YIPPY!I GOTS A REVIEW!!!Note to self:Never read reviews early in the morning.Anywhoo..OH JOY!More sappy and crapies!Its pretty sad though..*Sniffle*I'M SORRY JJJAAAMMIIEEE!!!!  
  
Jamie:.......Huh?What?ACK!*Gets a spine crushing huge from Smilys *  
  
Smilys:WWWHHHAAA!!!!*Sobs anime style *  
  
Jamie:PLEASE-ACK-LEMME GO!-CAN'T BREATHE!!!!  
  
Smilys:*Blink*Oh sorry!*Lets go,Jamie falls down.*Oops.heh heh..^_^;  
  
Apollo:Oh brother.-_-;  
  
***  
  
Months later....  
  
Jamie sat in his office absent-mindedly running his fingers around a picture of:Brad,Naomi,Leena,Bit,Himself,The Doc,Leon,and Maria at some vacation spot near New Heltic City.Even Harry mange to get in the picture!His fingers paused,then he set the picture on his desk and stared at it for a long time."Miss you.."The words hardly left his lips.Jamie sighed then turned to TRY to get some work done.  
  
After hours he walked to his bunker with some mail in hand.Jamie shut his door and flopped down on the bed."Please let just one be from her.."He whispered silently.(Note:I'm curious..How can you whisper silently?)He searched through them...only to find nothing from the one person he was dieing to hear from.Jamie sighed disappoint.He knew that letters from where she was would take awhile but did they really take THIS long?!?However..there was one from Fort Green that he thought was odd.Jamie frowned opening it.Not even a color sheet could hold all the different shades of white his face turned.'No..Not again..'  
  
Dear Mr. Hermons, We regret to tell you that Maria Aliceson Cloud,was shot down off the coast a few miles away from the base.So far no body has been found but she is presumed dead,though we have labeled her as MIA.Maria was a very talented pilot.We are very saddened to lose her.  
  
Signed,  
  
General Jinxes  
  
Jamie couldn't even cry,he thought he would but it hurt to much to cry."NO!Not again!Damnit!I told her to be careful!!"Jamie threw random things around that shattred,much like his confused mind.  
  
Over the weeks,it rained,much like the weather grieved for Jamie.He never came to work.Never ate, and almost never got any sleep since he heard the news.He didn't even reply Leena and Bit's letters.Some nights,when he did get sleep,he would dream about her.Her sweet spicy apple sent,her wild hair,and her looming brown eyes..HER EYES!!They where so haunting to him!  
  
After almost a complete three weeks,Jamie still wasn't finished with his morning but he REALLY needed to get out of his bunker.He didn't even tell anyone where he was going.Jamie drove to Temps town.He thought he could be alone for a while..but he thought wrong..  
  
Walking down the street,Jamie ran into two people he wasn't exactly hoping to run into..  
  
Leena turned to see a sullen looking Jamie walking straight to her and Bit.But he didn't seem to know they where there."Jamie!"He looked up.His expression looked so..empty.but he gave her a weak attempt at a smile.She ran to him.The tear streaks down her face said all.They hugged.  
  
"She gone Jamie..she's gone..."Leena whispered shakenly.Jamie said nothing but gave her a friendly hug.His face was a total..blank.Bit came up beside them,his face pale and also blank.Leena let go of Jamie and grabbing Bit,now fully sobbing.Neither Bit or Jamie said a word.  
  
About two weeks after the news and a day after Maria's remembrance party,(They didn't dare call it a funeral)Jamie had finally returned to work.Anything and everything thing that reminded him of Maria he put in storage.He would never throw it away,that he could never bring himself into doing.Jamie stared at the vacation photo before putting that in storage too.  
  
Over the weeks,Jamie kept himself hard at work.Not answering anything,just...work..Many times his office assistant would try to make him come out."Please Mr.Hermons,this isn't healthy for you."But with little result.The only way he could look at anything was for her to slide letters under his door.Well,two letters caught his attention...  
  
Jamie picked up the two letters.Eyes widening as he saw the adderess.They where from Maria.One from a week after she had arrived at the base and one a few months later,weeks before she was shot down.Jamie had to sit at his desk for support.He opened the first one,carful not to rip it.  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
Being this far from you,is hurting me with each passing day.I wish I could see you.The pilots here are pretty remote, (Meaning they dun talk much) its hard making friends.I think war has really gotten to them. I miss you so much.But oddly enough...I'm always humming this song when I think of you...  
  
( Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're,you're never there  
  
And when I sleep you're every here,you're every where.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
Cuz every time I look your never there  
  
And every time I sleep your always there  
  
Cuz your every where to me!  
  
And when I close my eyes,its you I see  
  
Your everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone)  
  
(I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
Its hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense that now the waters getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me {Away from me})  
  
(Cuz your every where to me!  
  
And when I close my eyes its you I see  
  
You're everything that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone)  
  
(When I touch you're hand  
  
Its then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
Its not where we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
There never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so)  
  
(Cuz your everywhere to me!  
  
And when I close my eyes,its you I see  
  
Your everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Cuz your everywhere to me!  
  
And when I catch my breathe,its you I breathe  
  
Your everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Your everyone I see  
  
So tell me do you see me)  
  
I love you Jamie,always and forever,never forget that.  
  
Always and Forever,  
  
Maria C.  
  
Jamie sat down while finishing.He smiled a little,at lest he could read some of her thoughts.Now he knew for sure that she loved him.Jamie cleared his throat alittle to bring himself back to reality.He carefully opened the next letter.  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
I guess its not so bad here.But if talking to someone was hard enough,trying staying friends with them.Their all so eager to fight.. I had two really good friends, (Surprisingly) until they went out and didn't come back.I should be sad but,there's no time to mourn here.I miss you.That's all I can really say...miss you =(  
  
Always and Forever,  
  
Maria C.  
  
Jamie sighed.He missed her too,but he really couldn't say it to her now.Jamie shook the thoughts out of his head.He opened up a drawer and carfuly placed the letters in it.But a piece of paper fell out of one of them.Jamie frowned at the paper picking it up.He read:  
  
And Jamie,  
  
I don't want to think about it but,If anything happenes to me,I love you.I always have and I always will even if I am dead.Tell Bit he was the best brother I could have,or ever will have,know for the past 8 or 9 years I knew him.Also tell him to move on and take care of Leena ^_~.Tell Leena and Naomi that they where my best friends.I'm very lucky I knew them =).Aso tell Leena to be nice to Bit and I wish I could be at their wedding!^_~ (And Brad and Naomi's too!!).I have just one favor to ask you to do Jamie.I want you to look under my mattress in my bunker.There's a pale yellow book under it.Its my diary.PLEASE read it.Don't worry!My ghost won't hunt you down!XD.If something does happen you me,I want you to move on,but never ever forget me.Blah I'm getting all sappy here\1I'm always with you Jamie.I would walk a thousand miles to you if I survied.Later Jamie.(Goodbyes are bad!!)  
  
-Maria C.  
  
Jamie laughed a little before running straight down to Maria's bunker.He tore her mattress off the springs.There,was the pale yellow book She wanted him to find.Jamie reached out holding it."This is her whole life Hermons,"He said out loud."Don't screw it up."  
  
****  
  
Smilys:TADA!^^There!I did it!I did it!I DID IT!*Dances around*I finished the chapter!!!  
  
Prawn:YIPPY!!!Oh yeah.BTW..Apollo took a vacation.sssssoooo I'm helping!!^_^(Spider monkey thingy) 


End file.
